Cosas de Hermanos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Conjunto de capítulos independientes sobre Dib y Gaz pero com un tema en común, los lazos de hermandad. Capítulo 12: Todo había pasado por una razón, era culpable.
1. El encargo

**Disclaimer:** Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez.

**Capítulo editado**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El encargo**

Dib trataba de pasar desapercibido en medio de aquella gente, usaba la gabardina para ocultar su rostro aunque esto solo lo hiciera verse sospechoso. Aquella era una de sus misiones más complicadas y lo último que deseaba era ser ía parecer exagerado pero se podría decir que su vida corría peligro.

Ya tenía suficiente con que lo llamaran loco, incluso con haber ido a la cárcel, estaba cansado, solo deseaba tener un díanormal, sin preocupaciones. Tantas veces le habían dicho que estaba loco que deseaba demostrarse a sí mismo lo contrario. Tal vez fue iluso al pensar que podía pasar un día alejado de lo paranormal y comportarse como cualquier adolescente.

Normalmente era ignorado, algo que agradecía en esa ocasión. Nunca había sido bueno con las excusas y dudaba tener una que sonara convincente. Sin contar el hecho de que seguía hablando solo y podría delatarse a sí mismo. Esa no era su intención inicial,lo que lo había llevado hasta allí era completamente diferente pero negar ese encargo no era parte de sus posibilidades. Lo último que deseaba era hacer enojar a su hermana Gaz, su aterradora hermana menor.

Nunca terminaba bien cada vez que la hacía enojar. Podía ser el hermano mayor, enfrentarse a todo tipo de entidad paranormal que se atravesara en su camino, pero su hermana era diferente. Años de experiencia se lo habían mostrado.

Solo era un pequeño encargo pero no podía evitar estar nervioso. Su vida había peligrado en muchas ocasiones, se había enfrentado a Zim tantas veces, nunca había rechazado alguna oportunidad de descubrir y revelar lo paranormal y sin embargo nunca había estado tan nervioso como lo estaba en ese momento.

Aquel día había salido al centro comercial. Escuchó que harían un descuento en la tienda de tatuajes y perforaciones. El descuento no era lo que más llamaba su atención, con tantos clientes pasarían por alto el hecho de que seguía siendo menor de edad. La idea de usar un piercing le resultaba tentadora. A Gaz también, solo que ella no lo diría en voz alta.

—Quiero verte gritar y llorar como bebé cuando te hagan varias perforaciones —le dijo de manera inexpresiva.

Cualquiera pensaría que era una broma pero no Dib. Él conocía a su hermana y sabía que hablaba en serio. No en vano se lo dejaba en claro cuando lo ayudaba o golpeaba. Su hermana tenía un carácter difícil y él con los años había aprendido como tratarla, o al menos cómo sobrevivir en el intento.

—También es divertido cuando alguien más te tortura. Nunca pierde la gracia. Quiero estar en primera fila.

Esas fueron sus palabras y ciertamente lo había cumplido. Al principio no estaban dispuestos a atenderlos, al ser menores de edad necesitaban de un permiso, el cual su padre no les daría y no solo porque la mayor de tiempo estaba ocupado. Una razón para haberle pedido a Gaz que lo acompañara, eran pocos los que podían decirle que no a su hermana, incluyéndolo.

Avanzaba con cautela, tratando de camuflarse con la gente. Sabía que aquella tarea no le correspondía pero de igual forma era consciente de que era el único que podía hacerlo, sin contar con el hecho de que era responsable en cierta forma de lo sucedido. Quizás no tuviera la mejor relación con su hermana pero no podía dejarla a su suerte en un momento tan difícil.

Caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial, aferrado a su gabardina, no deseaba que nadie lo descubriera. Ya estaba cerca de su destino y no había nadie a la vista, quizás era su día de suerte.

Terminó la compra y nadie lo había descubierto, podría regresar a su casa y nadie lo sabría. O al menos eso creía, alguien tropezó con él provocando que el contenido de su bolsa se esparciera. Su suerte cada vez era peor.

Quien chocó con él era Torque, un compañero del colegio y una de las últimas personas que deseaba ver y no solo por la situación en la que se encontraba. Buen día para que sus compañeros organizaran una excursión, buen día para salir de casa. En momentos como ese sentía que el mundo estaba en su contra. Tan molesto estaba que no pensó en el hecho de que nadie le había avisado y que no era la primera vez en que algo similar sucedía. No era algo que debiera extrañarle, siempre había sido etiquetado como el loco de la clase.

Llevó una mano hasta su ceja y la frotó por unos instantes tratando de aliviar la molestia, debía tener más cuidado si no quería mayores complicaciones. Todavía le dolía la zona en donde le habían colocado el piercing. Había requerido de gran concentración para no quejarse frente a Gaz, algo que la había hecho enojar y razón por la que había estirado uno de sus nuevos piercings.

Intentó ocultar el encargo de Gaz pero no fue lo suficientemente raro. La mirada Torque le dedicó a la bolsa le indicaba que ya era de su conocimiento el contenido de la misma.

— ¿Protectores Femeninos? ¿Ropa de mujer? Sabías que eras raro pero no tanto.

Dib podía haber dicho que no eran suyos sino que eran para su hermana y sería un argumento válido pero prefirió no hacerlo. Sabía que a ella no le gustaría el que alguien se enterara sobre algo tan personal y que de pasar él sería quien pagara las consecuencias.

—Son para un experimento —se apresuró a responder, entre más tiempo pasara podría hacerse ideas extrañas —su propiedad absorbente es ideal para comprobar las propiedades del ácido termonucléico y su efecto en el calentamiento global.

No tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho pero esperaba que funcionara. En momentos como ese agradecía el que Torque no fuera especialmente listo. O quizás solo estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo decir comentarios sin un aparente sentido.

—Sí, como sea. Pero eso sigue sin explicar lo de tus aretes, te ves como una niña.

—Son un estilo —respondió evidentemente molesto —además en antiguas tribus indígenas eran símbolo de poder y autoridad.

—Eres un lunático —respondió Torque quien no le prestó atención a nada de lo que había dicho. Su compañero de clases se fue y él no se molestó en detenerlo.

Tenía asuntos que resolver, Gaz continuaba esperándolo en los lavados femeninos y él no quería hacerla enojar. Debía apresurarse para entregarle el encargo pero los lavados femeninos eran una zona prohibida para él.

Podía pedírselo a uno de los encargados de la limpieza, incluso a cualquier mujer que pasara por allí pero sabía que a Gaz eso la haría enojar. Era tan fácil hacerla enojar pero difícil escapar de su furia. Y tomando en cuenta lo molesta que estaba después de que le perforaran las orejas, lo mejor era o darle más motivos.

Comenzó a revisar el área. Las tuberías no eran una opción, únicamente en las películas podían resistir el cuerpo de una persona, no quedaba otra alternativa, debía hacerlo personalmente. Nadie a la vista, podría entrar sin ser descubierto. El siguiente desafío sería encontrar el lugar donde Gaz se encontraba.

Tocó cada una de las puertas esperando alguna reacción. Encontrar a Gaz no fue difícil ya que ella lo amenazó de muerte apenas hubo tocado la puerta. Lo siguiente fue deslizar la bolsa bajo la puerta. Misión cumplida.

Se proponía salir cuando lo encontraron. Zita, una de sus compañeras, había entrado y cuando lo vio se dedicó a gritar como si su vida dependiera de ello. Intentó pedirle ayuda a Gaz quien se encontraba cerca de él.

—No tengo idea de que hace él aquí pero sí que es un pervertido.

Quizás esperar algo de ayuda de su hermana no había sido su mejor idea, menos cuando no tenía nada que ofrecerle. No le quedaba más que resignarse a volver a la cárcel y olvidarse de un día normal.

Mientras Dib era detenido una pequeña y sombría sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Gaz. Aquel día había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba. Tomó una fotografía de lo sucedido, en un futuro podría encontrarle alguna utilidad, sin contar de que en el periódico pagarían bien por la misma, había visto una expansión para el Game Slave 3 en internet y realmente la necesitaba.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.


	2. En la bodega

**Capítulo editado**

**Capítulo 2: En la bodega**

* * *

Dib y Gaz se encontraban en la sala viendo la televisión. El programa era malo, un reality show más, dos equipos representados por un color compitiendo en retos y en quién conseguía más llamadas sin embargo cada vez que eliminaban a un participante traían a más.

Podrían cambiar de canal pero el control se había roto y ninguno tenía intenciones de levantarse. Permanecieron en el mismo lugar, Gaz jugando videojuegos y Dib revisando los libros que tenía a mano, estaba haciendo un reporte para la prueba de ingreso a la universidad.

Si bien no tenía la edad para ingresar, había optado por adelantar algunos grados. Su padre le había dicho que debía enfocarse más en la ciencia real pero ese no era su principal motivo. En la universidad en la que aplicaba tenían uno de los mejores observatorios a nivel mundial sin contar que contaba con un departamento dedicado a lo paranormal, algo que solo los más conocedores del tema sabían.

Gaz también estaba haciendo la prueba. La universidad no le interesaba pero según sus propias palabras, estaba cansada de estar rodeada de tanto idiota mas no había negado el interés que sentía por conocer la Productora de videojuegos que había en la sede.

Después de revisar por tercera vez el material bibliográfico que tenía a mano decidió que debería buscar en otro sitio, como en la bodega. Sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que entraran a ese lugar pero consideró que lo dejaría pasar tomando en cuenta que lo necesitaba para terminar el reporte que lo ayudaría a ingresar a la universidad.

Apagó el televisor. Ciertamente lo último que deseaba era seguir viendo ese entendía por qué seguía al aire después de tanto tiempo, si estaba loco porque no le gustaba prefería seguir estándolo.

A Gaz no le molestó lo que había hecho, toda su atención se encontraba en el videojuego y ciertamente ese programa no estaba en la lista de sus favoritos.

El sótano no tenía nada de especial, entre tantas torres de papeles era difícil caminar pero sencillo perderse. También había una computadora y varios inventos, más que una bodega parecía un laboratorio. La temperatura del lugar era más baja, esto era para proteger la documentación. Era un altar a la ciencia real.

La ciencia real, como la llamaba su padre, le resultaba aburrida, lo suyo era lo paranormal. Pero debía hacerlo, su padre le había dicho que de no darle una oportunidad a la ciencia real consideraría el internarlo en elpsiquiatra y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Aquello no era excusa suficiente para que se esforzara tanto en entrar a la universidad pero debía hacerlo, debía admitirlo, estaba aburrido. Todavía seguía interesado en lo paranormal pero quedaban pocos casos por investigar, o al menos que llamaran su atención. Casos como el de Pie Pollo eran los que más frecuentaba y eso le quitaba emoción a ser un investigador paranormal.

Sabía que la universidad consumiría gran parte de su tiempo, más al tratarse de alguien que se estaba saltando años aunque no era algo que le preocupaba. Desde pequeño su padre intentó que él y Gaz se interesaran por la ciencia real. No tuvo éxito con ninguno pero era su hermana la que pasaba más tiempo en el laboratorio.

Zim ya no era una amenaza, o al menos eso creía. Varios meses atrás había dejado la Tierra. No tenía idea de cuál había sido el motivo aunque sospechaba que se debía a un encargo de los Más Altos. Tampoco se podía decir que le interesara, mientras el planeta estuviera a salvo no tendría de que preocuparse.

Debía admitir que era extraño. Por mucho tiempo su vida había girado en torno a Zim y en desenmascararlo. Debía sentirse aliviado de que desapareciera pero no lo estaba, aunque odiara admitirlo, el invasor irken era una constante en su vida, algo a lo que se acostumbró pero por el que nunca tuvo sentimientos del tipo romántico.

Era aburrido. Se sentía atado a ese planeta junto a todas esas personas ignorantes que se negaban a ver lo que sucedía alrededor. Zim era la mayor prueba de ello, un extraterrestre con un disfraz tan mala que parecía absurdo el que nadie lo hubiera descubierto antes.

Aún conservaba la nave de Tak, si bien el riesgo de una invasión Irken no era latente aquella nave era especial para él, algo así como un trofeo de guerra y evidencia de que o estaba loco, que nunca fue un insano. Esta permanecía oculta, donde nadie pudiera encontrarla.

Su padre se encontraba en el laboratorio, aquello no era una novedad pero era la oportunidad perfecta para poder visitar la bodega. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario, de hecho había visto cosas más peligrosas en el laboratorio de su padre, el cual había explotado la semana anterior.

Continuó observando el lugar, buscando algún archivo sobre la teoría de los hilos. Solo un frasco parecía fuera de lugar, en él había una etiqueta con la siguiente palabra escrita: "MAMÁ" nada más. No pudo identificar el contenido del mismo pero sabía que lo había visto en una ocasión antes en el laboratorio de su padre, fue él quien le colocó esa etiqueta, no lograba entender porqué lo había hecho y ciertamente tampoco le interesaban sus motivos, en ese momento algo más rondaba por su mente.

Continuó buscando. Necesitaba de los borradores de su padre si quería terminar ese proyecto. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en aquel frasco, más precisamente en la palabra escrita en él. No tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre, ni siquiera una fotografía, era como si nunca hubiera existido. Cada vez que le preguntaba a su padre por ella este se ponía nerviosa y daba por terminada la conversación. Era extraño que un hombre de ciencia como él no tuviera una respuesta, más cuando trataba sobre su vida personal, la cual no parecía interesarle mucho, el examen para formar parte del público en su programa era prueba de ello.

Dos cajas llamaron su atención. En ellas podía leerse claramente "PROYECTO D.I.B" y "PROYECTO G.A.Z". Eso era demasiado sospechoso como para ignorarlo. Aunque también existía la probabilidad de que se trataran de viejas fotografías familiares, algo extraño tomando en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraban.

No debería abrirlo, lo tenía claro pero quería hacerlo. Como si algo lo estuviera llamando no podía apartar la mirada de aquellas cajas. Lo que más deseaba era encontrar una evidencia de la existencia de su madre, algo que le dijera que ella realmente existió.

Abrió la primera caja y encontró todo lo que imaginó. Fotografías desde que era un bebé hasta su entrada a la escuela primaria. Eso era normal, todos los padres tenían fotografías de sus hijos, no era algo que debería extrañarle pero lo hacía, no entendía por qué estaban ocultas y por qué tenía la sensación de estar leyendo un diario de campo.

Continuó revisando el contenido de esas cajas, no tenía nada que le hiciera ser digno de tener un sitio en ese lugar. Sin embargo una fotografía llamó su atención. En ella se encontraba dentro de un tubo, parecido a los que había visto una ocasión que se había infiltrado al laboratorio de Zim.

Lo que más le preocupaba es que ese tubo estaba presente en una de sus pesadillas más recurrentes y en uno de los recuerdos que lo habían interesado en lo paranormal, cuando creyó haber sido secuestrado por aliens.

Continuó revisando, su redacción había quedado en el olvido pues sentía que debía haber una razón de peso para que su padre lo mantuviera allí, la caja de Gaz encontró algo similar, las mismas fotografías pero eran sobre Gaz, incluso la del tubo.

Continuó buscando. Ya no eran fotografías, sino folletos. Todos escritos en lenguaje científico, no fue difícil de entender lo que decía. La mayoría eran estudios científicos, gráficos e información sobre genética, el profesor Membrana había estado investigando sobre el proceso de clonación, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo había logrado, clones tan perfectos que pudieran ser confundidos con personas ordinarias.

La evidencia estaba frente a él, no podía negarlo. Él y Gaz eran clones de su padre, por eso nunca conoció a su madre, nunca tuvo una. Quiso buscar al profesor Membrana y reclamarle por el tiempo en que le oculto la verdad de su naturaleza pero no pudo. No era capaz de mover ningún musculo de su cuerpo.

Su proyecto ya no importaba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había descubierto. Era molesto saber que por mucho tiempo le ocultaron sobre su verdadero origen. Las piezas estaban frente a él, una verdad se estaba revelando pero le era tan difícil aceptar la realidad.

La puerta se abrió dando lugar a Gaz. Ella lo ignoró y se dirigió a una pequeña nevera al fondo de la bodega. Iba a salir cuando notó la presencia de Dib.

—A papá no le gustará que toques esas cajas.

—¿Sabes lo que hay dentro?

Gaz mantuvo su ceño fruncido. Ver a Dib callado era algo nuevo para ella ¿Cuántas veces lo habían humillado? ¿Cuántas veces lo había golpeado? Muchas, tantas que no podía recordarlo y sin embargo nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Era tan extraño.

—Desde hace mucho, con esa cabezota debiste haberlo sospechado al menos.

—¿Cómo lo puedes tomar con tanta calma?

— ¿Qué diferencia hay? Sigues siendo el mismo estúpido fracasado obsesionado con lo paranormal de siempre.

—No te molesta ser un clon.

—¿Debería? Es absurdo. Aunque en tu caso es diferente, eres un intento fallido y cabezón de un clon.

—Mi cabeza es normal.

—Tal vez tu cabeza sea normal, pero tu cuerpo es demasiado pequeño y la hace ver más grande de lo que realmente eso puede explicar tu interés en cosas tan absurdas en especial tu fijación por Zim.

—Zim no…

—No me interesa lo que digas, yo me voy antes de que papá llegue y deberías apurarte, hoy es nuestra cena semestral.

Cuando llegó la cena, Dib no hizo ninguna pregunta, no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, el profesor Membrana nunca llegó, hubo un incidente en el laboratorio que requería su presencia. Ambos encargaron varias pizzas y bebidas, no es como si tuvieran mucho por hacer.


	3. Dia de la madre

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez.

**Capítulo editado**

**Capítulo 3: Día de la Madre**

* * *

Aquellos días eran atareados en la skool, profesores y alumnos se encontraban ocupados por la celebración del día de la madre. Las decoraciones, bocadillos y la obra escolar eran las tareas que más tiempo les tomaba.

En las paredes podían verse algunos listones colgando. Los salones se encontraban vacíos ya que los estudiantes se encontraban en el salón de eventos trabajando con las decoraciones y afinando los últimos detalles.

Con el día de la madre tan cerca los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Deberían esforzarse más si deseaban terminar a tiempo. La profesora Bitters les había prometido mucho dolor si algo salía mal y ella siempre cumplía lo que decía.

Aquel año presentarían "Tres días para la perdición" sugerencia y única opción de la señorita Bitters, algo que a nadie debía sorprender a pesar de no ser la opción más acorde con la ocasión. Y aunque muchos querían algo más acorde a la celebración, nadie dijo nada.

—Dib no debería estar aquí, son los preparativos para el día de la madre y él no tiene una —comentó Zita a la vez que cortaba unos listones, temerosa que las excentricidades de su compañero de clases arruinara el evento.

—De hecho sí tengo y está viva —había dicho de pronto Dib tomando a todos sus compañeros por sorpresa —, de hecho ella vendrá este año para el día de la madre.

—¿Por qué nunca viene a las reuniones de padres y maestros? ¿Por qué nadie la ha visto antes? Me parece que son inventos tuyos.

—Porque está en el extranjero, es una mujer ocupada, pero está viva, Gaz y yo la llamamos al final de cada mes.

—¿La señora de Membrana vive? —preguntó un estudiante al fondo del salón.

—Es lo que dije. Y por cierto, Membrana no es el apellido de mi padre, es su nombre de pila —respondió Dib con evidente cansancio —, de ser su apellido no se le podría decir así, están divorciados.

—Tu familia sí que es rara.

—Tal vez diferente pero no rara, no soy el único que tiene padres separados ¿Qué hay de Zim? Sus "padres" son robots.

—¡Mientes! —gritó Zim —. Las unidades paternas de Zim son tan humanas como las de cualquier sucio niño terrícola. Y no están separados.

—Sabes que no es cierto sucio alienígeno.

—No deberías molestar a alguien por sus padres —le reprendió Zita molesta para luego agregar —. Además tenemos trabajo pendiente.

—Zim tiene razón, Dib es muy raro.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Dib, aunque no deseaba dejar ganar a Zim en ese momento tenía una nueva prioridad, aquel año debía ser especial, su madre estaría presente por primera vez para la celebración del día de las madres.

—Para ahorrar gastos se ha llegado a una conclusión, el día de la madre se hará en grupos de dos, ustedes colaboraran con los alumnos de menor grado, algo que considero absurdo y que solo traerá perdición.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Dib, trabajar con Gaz era tétrico, más cuando se involucraba a su madre. No dudaba que cualquier error, por más pequeño que fuera tendría grandes consecuencias. Al parecer Zim opinaba lo mismo, el hecho de que estuviera callado era evidencia de ello.

A los pocos minutos los estudiantes que faltaban hicieron acto de aparición, la última en aparecer fue Gaz quien curiosamente había dejado de lado su Game Slave 2 al entrar.

Zita fue la primera en recibirlos, ella se había auto nombrado la líder del grupo y se había asignado el papel protagónico, quizás debió leer el guión primero y es que dicho personaje no solo moría al final sino que también era avergonzado, a la señorita Bitters no le gustaban los finales felices.

Dib continuó con las decoraciones, todavía quedaban unos globos que colgar. Participar en la obra no era ninguna opción, no solo porque no deseaba hacerlo, sus compañeros no deseaban que participara.

Estiró su mano tratando de tomar un globo pero la caja estaba vacía. Estaba por bajar cuando vio aparecer un globo frente a él. No lo podía negar, el que Gaz lo ayudara en algo sin recibir nada a cambio era demasiado extraño.

—No pienses nada extraño, solo te ayudo porque mamá nos visitara.

—¿Participaras en la obra?

—El señor Elliot quiere que cante al final de la obra.

—Deberías hacerlo, a mamá le gusta como cantas.

—Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de parecer y menos si debo cantar frente a esos idiotas.

—No planeaba hacerlo —respondió Dib con naturalidad mientras colgaba los globos que su hermana le extendía.

—Más te vale que no lo arruines con tus locuras.

—A mamá no le molestan mis investigaciones paranormales, algunas veces incluso me acompañaba.

—Solo no hagas nada extraño, porque de lo contrario haré de tu mundo un infierno.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Las decoraciones consistían en globos, ultrasonidos y peluches hechos con placenta. A Zim no le agradó cuando Zita le prohibió colocar dos errores. Ciertamente al irken no le interesaba participar pero no toleraba el que le prohibieran algo o que le llamaran bajo.

Cuando intentó utilizar su pak para colocar sus globos terminó haciendo que todos explotaran por lo que tuvieran que reemplazarlos por globos llenos de pintura roja.

Después de terminar con las decoraciones Dib y Gaz se dirigieron a uno de los pequeños puestos. Para molestia del pelinegro habían sido asignados en grupos de tres y junto a su hermana, tuvo que trabajar con Zim. La razón era más que evidente, muchos le temían a Gaz y ellos dos eran los raros de la clase, nadie quería trabajar con ellos.

Gaz decidió sacar su Game Slave 2, no estaba interesada en el puesto, tan solo deseaba ver a su madre… y también terminar los niveles que le quedaban pendientes, solo le faltaban tres para llegar al final boss.

El primer cliente fue una mujer de cabello largo y morado, ojos color dorado, ella llevaba un largo vestido morado, cubierto con una capa y botas estilo combate. Sus ojos delineados de negro. Era la madre de Dib y Gaz.

—Hola niños.

—Hola mamá —saludó Gaz a la vez que soltaba su Game Slave 2, algo que solo hacía por su madre y por su padre.

—¿Vamos a ver la obra escolar?

—Claro, Zim nos cubrirá.

Antes de que Zim pudiera reclamar Gaz le dedicó una mirada amenazante que no pudo ignorar. Aún tenía secuelas de la última vez que le llevó la contraria. Los invasores solían aprender de sus errores y él aprendió a no provocar la furia de la hermana de su némesis.

—Que su disfraz no te confunda, es un alíen.

—Dudo que sea una amenaza Dib.

—Tengo cicatrices que prueban lo contrario.

—Vamos, de camino me cuentas.

—Es mala idea, morirás de aburrimiento.

—Gaz, es tu hermano, estoy segura de que si se dieran una oportunidad serían buenos amigos.

Dib le contó todas las veces que se había enfrentado al irken, incluso sobre cuando terminó convertido en embutido. Gaz ocasionalmente interrumpía para contar sus avances en los videojuegos.

Durante la obra de teatro los tres se entretuvieron lanzándoles palomitas de maíz a los actores, incluso lograron que uno de ellos se cayera y saliera a mitad de la obra llorando. Gaz utilizó unos globos con una misteriosa y apestosa sustancia verde que casi cancela la función.

La celebración del día de la madre había terminado. Los tres se dirigieron hasta la casa de los menores. Solo tenían ese día para estar juntos, ni siquiera sabían cuando tendrían otra oportunidad como esa y querían disfrutarlo al máximo.

—Eres tan valiente, Dib, estoy orgullosa de que seas mi hijo. Espero que sigas cuidando de tu hermana.

A Dib le hacía feliz saber que su madre lo quería y estaba orgullosa de él. Pero más de poder verla, de pasar una fecha tan especial con ella. Desearía poder pasar más tiempo a su lado pero sabía que era imposible, sus padres no tenían una buena relación y su madre constantemente estaba en viajes por sus investigaciones.

—No lo ha hecho bien, en una ocasión hizo que todo lo que probara tuviera sabor a cerdo.

—Creí que ese hechizo te daría poderes.

—Dib, si vas a practicar magia ten cuidado con el hechizo que usas, no te vaya a pasar lo mismo que me pasó a mí cuando tenía tu edad, por pegar mi cama al techo tuve que dormir en el sofá durante una semana.

—No volverá a pasar mamá.

Dib tomó el teléfono y encargó una pizza. A pesar de que él y Gaz ya no eran niños disfrutaban escuchar las historias de su madre, era la única forma en que podían saber más de ella y conocer sobre su vida.

Conversaron, rieron, como cualquier familia. Incluso jugaron a los videojuegos, Dib perdió cada uno de ellos, estaba jugando con profesionales. Pero el tiempo se acabó y ella debía viajar al aeropuerto. Amaba a sus hijos, eso era cierto pero también lo era que no podía quedarse, aquello había sido decidido cuando se divorció, cuando aceptó su nuevo trabajo.

Tratando de alargar el camino, de evitar lo inevitable, avanzaron con lentitud hacia el aeropuerto. Tristes por la despedida pero felices al compartir esa fecha tan especial con una mujer tan especial para ellos.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Lo del nombre del profesor Membrana es solo una teoría, ya que en la serie nunca se ha revelado el nombre completo de Dib y en el capítulo "La maravillosa vida horrible de Dib" cuando es visitado por los tenis del espacio estos no saben su apellido y Dib no se molesta en decirlo.


	4. El nuevo videojuego de Gaz

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Jhonen Vásquez y los malvados de Nickelodeon.

**Capítulo 4: El nuevo videojuego de Gaz**

Cuando recibió su nuevo videojuego lo primero que hizo fue buscar su consola. Lo había comprado por internet y prometía ser diferente a cualquier videojuego que haya jugado antes.

Lo primero que encontró al abrir la caja fue el manual, normalmente no los leía pero al ver la señal de advertencia decidió darle un pequeño vistazo. El juego era recomendado para mayores de edad pero ella no iba a esperar más para poder jugarlo, dos semanas ya habían sido demasiado.

_ Hola Gaz_ le dijo Dib que acababa de llegar siendo ignorado por su hermana_ traje pizza.

Aquello logró llamar la atención de Gaz quien inmediatamente se separó de su videojuego, al menos mientras cargaba la introducción. La pizza era una de las pocas cosas que realmente podían llamar su atención.

_ ¿Ya te vas?

_ Sí, solo vine por mi mochila, estoy tan emocionado por el campamento.

_ No puedo imaginarme nada peor que un campamento lleno de locos obsesionados con lo paranormal, menos si estás allí.

_ Espero que atrapemos algo paranormal, sería genial atrapar a pie grande o a Slenderman.

_ Mejor que Slenderman te atrape a ti, a si no tendría que escuchar tu irritante voz o ver tu cara.

_ Mejor me voy pronto, no quiero perderme del campamento.

Gaz decidió ignorar a su hermano que había salido corriendo poco antes. Ya había terminado la pizza y era hora de volver con su videojuego. Dib se iría durante una semana, podría hacer tanto durante ese tiempo.

Una semana pasó y Dib regresó a la casa. No se sorprendió al ver a Gaz sentada en el mismo lugar donde la vio la última vez. Solía pasar cada vez que adquiría un nuevo videojuego.

_ Hola Gaz, adiós Gaz. Tengo evidencia sobre Pie Grande y no puedo esperar para enviarla a Misterios Misteriosos.

_ No irás a ningún lado, Dib_ le había dicho Gaz con un ojo entreabierto.

_ ¿Pasa algo?

_ Ya termine con el modo solitario pero necesito de un jugador más para acceder al modo multijugador y yo debo desbloquear el contenido adicional.

_ Suerte con ello_ respondió Dib antes de continuar con su camino.

_ Te dije que te detuvieras. Mueve tu trasero hasta aquí y toma el segundo mando si no quieres que haga de tu mundo una vida de pesadilla.

_ Guardo mi mochila y regreso. No quiero que le pase algo a la evidencia que tengo sobre Pie Grande.

_ No te tardes demasiado o lo pagaras.

Después de enviar la evidencia reunida, Dib bajó junto a su hermana y tomó el control que ella le extendió. Esperaba que pudieran terminar antes de que empezara Misterios Misteriosos, nunca se lo perdía y no planeaba hacerlo.

La introducción del juego no tenía nada de especial. Mostraba a un sargento gritándole a sus personajes, hablando sobre el honor y la gloria de servir a la nación antes de subir al avión.

Cuando el juego inició, Gaz comenzó a asesinar a todos los que se encontraban a su paso. Dib la seguía de cerca sin entender del todo el objetivo de aquel juego pero sin dejar de ver los daños hechos por su hermana. La vista que tenía de los cadáveres no era nada agradable.

A Gaz no le importaba, solo deseaba desbloquear el contenido extra, llevaba tres días intentándolo y nada iba a detenerla. Si eso se parecía al modo que había terminado, eso era solo el inicio.

Al llegar a los campos de concentración la situación comenzó a tornarse más oscura y bizarra. Cuando aparecieron los zombis, prisioneros de la zona, Gaz le dedicó una mirada amenazante a su hermano, lo último que deseaba era perder en ese nivel y con la gran cantidad de zombis del sector sería difícil evitar que capturaran al personaje de Dib.

_ Observa y aprende_ le dijo Gaz a la vez que tomaba un paraguas y acababa con todo zombi que se cruzara en su camino.

Dib decidió hacer lo que cualquier jugador novato haría en esa ocasión, presionar botones al azar, técnica que funcionó y le permitió sobrevivir al nivel. De momento conservaba su vida y no se refería solo a la del videojuego.

_ Espero que no te acobardes con el jefe final.

_ No puede ser tan malo, o al menos peor que el campo de concentración.

_ Eres tan ingenuo Dib, solo no te pongas a llorar o termines mojándote.

A pesar de que Gaz hubiera querido seguir con su videojuego se vio obligada a detenerse. Ya había empezado Misterios Misteriosos por lo que su hermano se había dirigido corriendo hasta el sillón. Sin contar que a la consola le había comenzado a salir humo y eso definitivamente no era una buena señal.

Ella se sentó en el sillón y tomó la soda que su hermano había llevado. A los pocos minutos las horas en vela hicieron efecto y se quedó dormida. A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, Dib no hizo nada cuando ella quedó dormida sobre su hombro.

Cuando Gaz despertó en su cama solo tenía un pensamiento "Debía terminar ese videojuego", consideraba que perdió demasiado tiempo al quedarse dormida toda la noche y despertarse tan tarde.

Al bajar las escaleras encontró a Dib desayunando. Ignorando al pelinegro se dirigió al armario y tomó la caja de cereal Vampichocos, quedaba suficiente cereal y en la refrigeradora había varias botellas de leche. Aquel parecía ser un buen día.

_ Todavía no terminamos la partida, mueve tu trasero, nos quedan varios niveles.

Como investigador paranormal Dib había visto cosas realmente aterradoras, perturbadoras en muchos sentidos pero nada como lo que tenía ese videojuego. Grandes dosis de violencia y una crueldad extrema. El pueblo en que se desarrollaba el juego literalmente estaba agonizando.

_ Hemos llegado al jefe final_ le dijo Gaz con ambos ojos abiertos, mirando embelesada como se abría la puerta del último nivel.

Una nota apareció en la pantalla, finalmente se les revelaría el objetivo principal. En esta se leía únicamente un párrafo. Y efectivamente Gaz tenía razón, lo que habían jugado hasta el momento era solo el inicio.

"**Objetivo de la misión:**

**Realizar un aborto en la concubina artiana. De dar a luz desatará la ruina y una maldad superior a la de la caja de Pandora. Aprovechen cuando las contracciones inicien que es cuando se encuentra más débil. Los científicos no pudieron controlarlo, los militares lo destruirán"**

_ Cuando yo golpee su cabeza, tú le clavas la espada en el estómago_ le dijo Gaz con total naturalidad_ a pesar de ser el jefe final este nivel es tan sencillo.

_ Sí, claro_ respondió con dificultad Dib, aquella misión no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

La primera vez que intentó golpear a la concubina falló y eso le costó una vida a ambos jugadores dejándolos únicamente con una. Gaz estaba molesta pero no golpeó a Dib, lo necesitaba entero para terminar aquel juego. Había intentado obligar a otros niños a ser su player 2 pero estos huyeron demasiado asustados.

La segunda vez tuvo éxito, su ataque fue efectivo pero no fue hasta que Gaz aplastó la cabeza de la concubina que el juego se vio terminado. Dib tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no vaciar su estómago, sin duda esa fue la escena más grotesca de aquel videojuego.

_ El nivel bonus_ susurro Gaz con los ojos abiertos sin despegar la mirada de la consola.

La pantalla oscureció completamente, dejando únicamente un pequeño contador. Al llegar a cero la luz regreso mostrando un escenario que dejó a ambos hermanos sin palabras.

Nubes de algodón, un sol sonriente y una huerta colorida por las numerosas verduras y hortalizas. Una niña sonriente les daba la bienvenida y sobre su cabeza se leía "Ayúdame a recoger los mejores ingredientes para prepararle una ensalada a mi abuelita".

_ He hecho algo horrible, debí dejar a ese monstruo nacer_ comentó Gaz antes de apagar la consola.

_ ¿Salimos por pizza?

_ Si me haces esperar, lo pagarás.

Gaz tomó su Game Slave 4 antes de salir detrás de su hermano. Aunque sus piernas resentían el tiempo que pasó frente a su videojuego su estómago no rechazaría la oportunidad de comer pizza.


	5. La Marcha de la Perdición

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez. Alendarkstar solo escribe fics.

**Capítulo 5: La marcha de la Perdición**

No debería estar ahí, él lo sabía. Podía ver los relámpagos caer pero eso no lo asustaba, no era la primera vez que estaba fuera de casa a deshoras. No había dicho que saldría, de hecho dudaba que alguien notara que había salido, nunca lo hacían. Aquel no era lugar para que un niño de su edad estuviera pero no le importaba. Aquella era una oportunidad única, no todos los días los planetas se alineaban de esa forma.

Sacó de su mochila aquel pesado y viejo libro. No tenía idea del motivo del porqué su padre lo guardaba pero tampoco le interesaba, mientras pudiera serle de utilidad, lo demás salía sobrando.

Tomó una pequeña navaja e hizo un corte sobre su dedo. Espero a que la sangre comenzara a brotar y con ella comenzó a dibujar los extraños símbolos impresos en las páginas del libro.

Pequeños tornados comenzaron a formarse en torno al pequeño niño. Varias manchas verdes flotaban alrededor de las tumbas reanimando a los muertos dentro de estas. Pero ninguno era a quien buscaba, era tan molesto.

Sentía como sus energías se gastaban pero no planeaba detenerse, no hasta que pudiera verla. No planeaba obligarla a quedarse en el mundo de los vivos, solo deseaba hablar con ella una vez más.

A pesar de casi no tener recuerdos de ella sabía que era real. Quizás la única "prueba" que tenía, si es que así se le podía llamar era un sueño recurrente de cuando era demasiado pequeño para poder recordarlo.

En su sueño una mujer a la cual no podía ver su rostro, le cantaba una canción de canción para dormir mientras mecía la cuna en que Gaz y él dormían. Solo el recuerdo de su voz lograba calmarlo.

Recordaba cuando tenía cinco años y las tormentas lo hacían correr hasta la habitación de su hermana menor. Le decía que era porque tenía miedo de los rayos, Gaz, al principio se negaba a dejarlo quedarse pero después de llamarlo cobarde lo invitaba a pasar y no tardaba en quedarse dormida.

El profesor Membrana permanecía en el laboratorio y su madre, no sabían si quiera si existía. Gaz podía llegar a ser cruel pero Dib sabía que odiaba los rayos y el decir que tenía miedo era la única forma de que lo dejara cuidar de ella.

Si quería tratar de volver a ver a su madre no era por él, tenía la idea de que si regresaba Gaz sería un poco más dulce… y no debería preocuparse por su vida todos los días.

Las lápidas comenzaron a romperse y de la tierra salieron las manos putrefactas de los cadáveres. Los muertos caminaban de manera torpe, con la mirada perdida. Por alguna extraña razón pasaron lejos del joven de lentes, quizás el haberlos invocado le daba cierta protección.

_ Dib_ le dijo la pelimorada molesta quien acababa de llegar_ tengo hambre y por tu culpa el dispensador de comida no me deja comer.

_ Estoy en medio de algo importante, la comida puede esperar.

Una figura apareció frente a los dos hermanos, vestía una capucha negra que le cubría por completo, incluyendo su rostro, del que solo se mostraba una sombra y unos brillantes ojos afilados. Sus pasos eran seguros y firmes, a diferencia de los otros muertos. Rodeado de neblina y un olor a azufre.

_ Detente_ le dijo_ las barreras no deben ser rotas.

_ Pero necesito…

_ Sé con quién deseas hablar pero no puedes verla, ella no pertenece al mundo de los muertos, es por eso que todos ellos han escapado, usando la puerta que has abierto.

_ Deberás usar algo mejor para convencerme.

Una hoz apareció en el lugar donde deberían estar las manos de esa criatura. El espectro tomó aquella arma y la usó para aparecer un portal que reflejaba lo que parecía ser una ciudad.

Una mujer de cabellos morados apareció frente a ellos. Estaba en un supermercado y sostenía una lata de melocotones en conserva. El parecido que tenía con Gaz era asombroso, nadie podría negar el parentesco que existía entre ambas mujeres.

_ Ella está en el mundo de los vivos, los ha abandonado y no la culpó, ustedes son insoportables. Si devuelven a todos los muertos los llevare con ella.

_ Es un trato_ le dijo la pelimorada abriendo un ojo_ Dib, toma tu libro y devuelve a esos cadáveres al podrido lugar al que pertenecen.

La figura desapareció y ambos hermanos se pusieron en marcha. Unos gritos en la ciudad les hicieron saber que ya habían notado a los muertos caminantes. Era eso o el cerdo de la pizza había lanzado una nueva pizza.

_ Más te vale que no pierda el estreno de una pizza, nunca lo he hecho y tampoco planeo hacerlo.

Ni zombis ni pizza, era un maratón de descuentos en el Centro Comercial. Aunque Gaz y Dib habían devolver a los muertos a su lugar de origen no dejaron pasar esa oportunidad. Él necesitaba una nueva capa y su hermana unas medias.

_ Quieren mi sangre dulce_ gritó un extraterrestre verde que se les hacía conocido a ambos hermanos.

Gaz sonrío al ver al extraterrestre en apuros siendo seguido por varios muertos. Dib no se quedo atrás, le resultaba divertido ver a su némesis en problemas. Comenzaba a lamentar el tener que ser él quien acabara con todo eso.

_ ¿Debemos ayudarlo?

_ Podemos esperar, tenemos toda la noche.

_ Cállate Dib, tu voz es estúpida.

Zim siguió corriendo y dando vueltas por varios minutos antes de que el par de hermanos intervinieran. Nadie lo notó pero aquello no era ninguna novedad. Esto era un gran inconveniente para Dib, razón por la que fue tachado de loco y le causó problemas en muchas ocasiones.

Cuando Zim chocó contra uno de los basureros Dib decidió intervenir. Usó su libro para abrir el portal aunque esto no hizo que los muertos regresaran. Lo único que logró fue molestar a Gaz.

_ Entren a ese portal o lo pagaran.

Ninguno puso resistencia, todos en fila ordenada ingresaron al portal, incluyendo a los que se encontraban lejos. Zim salió de su estado de inconsciencia, gritando una y otra vez que "querían su sangre dulce" ganándose una mirada amenazante de Gaz.

_ Estoy tan cerca de enviarte a la sala de disección, Zim.

_ Lo mismo dices siempre.

El espectro hizo acto de aparición, era el mismo que vieron antes. A pesar de que no se le veía el rostro se podía percibir una profunda rabia. Evidentemente no esperaba que lograran corregir el daño hecho.

_ Es hora de que cumplas tu trato.

_ Ustedes son despreciables.

_ Como sea, cumple tu parte del trato.

La hoz volvió a aparecer en la mano del espectro, los apuntó con ella y antes de que alguno pudiera decir "Bloatys Pizza" aparecieron en el lugar señalado por la anterior visión.

_ ¿Mamá?_ preguntaron Gaz y Dib al unísono cuando vieron a la mujer que buscaban.

Ella volteó al instante, al principio incrédula, luego sorprendida para acabar abrazándolos. Ninguno podía verle el rostro pero estaban casi seguros de que lloraba.

_ Perdónenme niños, fui una tonta al dejarlos.

_ ¿Por qué no nos buscaste?

_ Lo siento tanto, de verdad que lo hago pero tenía miedo.

Dib y Gaz comenzaron a desaparecer, el tiempo que se les había dado terminó, era el momento de regresar. Ninguno quería hacerlo pero era el momento.

_ ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

_ Los buscare, es una promesa.


	6. La película

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez. Con excepción de la trama y algún Oc que pueda aparecer, son lo único propiedad de AlenDarkStar.

**Capítulo 6: La Película**

Había nevado por más de cuatro días seguidos, la nieve se había acumulado de tal manera que era imposible circular por las calles e incluso salir de la casa. No era de extrañarse el que las clases se hubieran cancelado, aunque había quienes decían que era un patético intento por conseguir vacaciones lo cierto era que aquella era la peor nevada que habían tenido en los últimos veinte años. Al principio era bueno, se podía salir y crear guerras de nieve, pero después, cuando ya no se podía abrir una puerta sin correr el riesgo de ser sepultado en nieve, eso cambió.

_ Sé que planea algo.

_ Cállate Dib, tu voz es estúpida.

_ No lo entiendes Gaz, es un plan de Zim para conquistar la Tierra.

_ Creí que ese extraterrestre de pacotilla era alérgico al agua. Si quieres seguir viviendo baja al sótano y trae unas mantas eléctricas.

Cuando el joven de lentes bajó al sótano encontró las mantas en una de las esquinas, pero no fue lo único que encontró. Al lado había una caja pequeña, como las de películas, no tenía nada de especial, solo la palabra "GreenCastle". Lo tomó y lo llevó hasta la sala.

Gaz parecía interesada por la película. Quizás el título llamó su atención o ella estaba tan aburrida como él, sea la razón que fuera ambos la verían. Esa película la habían comprado días antes, cuando salieron a comprar pizza, un anciano en la calle les había vendido el disco y desaparecido a los pocos minutos.

Estaban muy aburridos, tanto que no pensaron en las consecuencias de sus acciones. Ciertamente ver una película no implica ningún riesgo pero la película que verían podía catalogarse de muchas maneras, sin embargo normal no era una de ellas y eso estaban por descubrirlo.

_ Apúrate Dib_ le dijo Gaz_ tardas mucho en poner la película.

_ No es mi culpa, este aparato no quiere leer el disco.

Quizás debió interpretar ese hecho como una señal pero no lo hizo. Cuando intentó retirar el disco la pantalla ya mostraba una imagen. El joven corrió hasta el sillón, ignorante lo que había hecho.

Letras rojas y torcidas comenzaron a dibujarse en la pantalla, "GreenCastle" es lo que decía. Al poco rato la imagen se cortó siendo sustituido por estática, el sonido de interferencia era molesto. Ambos hermanos comenzaban a arrepentirse de elegir ver esa película, no por estar asustada sino por considerarla de pésima calidad y en extremo aburrida. Eso estaba por cambiar.

Cuando Dib intentó retirar el disco pudo escuchar un susurro, no tenía ni idea de dónde podía provenir pero sí tenía algo claro, ese sonido provenía de esa habitación. Algo extraño tomando en cuenta que en esa casa solo estaban él y su hermana. Lejos de asustarse no pudo evitar emocionarse al estar frente a algún fenómeno paranormal.

La imagen volvió a la pantalla, esta vez mostraba al Mono Enojado, probablemente se trataba de un episodio. El Mono enojado solo estaba mirando al frente con su ceño fruncido, sin hacer nada.

_ ¿Por qué lo han hecho?_ les dijo el Mono enojado quien ya no parecía enojado. Sus ojos dibujados de manera hiperrealista, hinchados y con un profundo tono rojo, mostraban una infinita agonía.

Dib y Gaz se miraron confundidos. No sabían mucho de aquel programa pero estaban seguros de que eso era algo que se salía completamente del guión del programa. Tratándose de un show infantil el publicar un capítulo así solo les generaría perdidas y demandas. Sin contar que con la censura, gran parte del episodio jamás vería la luz, muchos de sus programas favoritos habían sido víctimas de las crueles garras de la censura. Luego… regresó a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_ Sé que el Mono Enojado es uno de los peores programas pero en este capítulo no se preocuparon ni un poco en la animación, parecen dibujos de un niño de cinco años o algo que haría Gir.

_ Este programa es estúpido, incluso para ti. Un poco de sangre no lo hará más interesante.

_ No lo veo pero Gir sí, dice que es su programa favorito pero todos son sus programas favoritos.

_ Cállate, tu voz sigue siendo estúpida.

Por varios minutos el Mono Enojado solo seguía frente a la pantalla, parado, sin decir nada, solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Pero de pronto comenzó a derretirse dejando un rastro de sangre.

_ Creo que esto finalmente se está poniendo interesante_ comentó Gaz con una sonrisa.

El cielo, anteriormente azul, se tiñó de negro con nubes rojas, del mismo color que la luna. Unas letras blancas estilo gótico aparecieron, en ellas podía leerse el siguiente texto: "Perdición, estás perdido".

_ Esto parece una mala película de terror_ comentó Gaz con expresión aburrida.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear como si tratara de comunicarle un mensaje a Gaz, como si tratara de demostrarle que no se tratara de mostrarles que esa película no era solo una película de terror, menos una de mala calidad.

Podía verse una figura emerger de la pantalla. Su rostro no podía apreciarse ya que se encontraba oculto por una larga cortina de cabello negro pero era fácil notar que se trataba de una mujer.

_ Vámonos, Gaz_ le dijo Dib a la vez que se llevaba a su hermana del lugar_ necesito de una cámara.

_ Eres estúpido.

La figura que antes se mostraba en la televisión ahora estaba frente a ellos. Usaba un largo vestido blanco, el cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos, manchado de sangre y con varias partes rotas. Su cabello seguía cubriendo su rostro pero a pesar de ello ambos hermanos tenían la sensación de que ella los estaba observando.

_ Juguemos a las escondidas, cuando los encuentre, tendré mi premio_ les dijo la mujer antes de voltearse y empezar a contar.

Dib se llevó a su hermana del lugar. La sangre que corría por las manos de esa mujer le había causado un mal presentimiento. Al principio Gaz puso resistencia, tal y como solía hacerlo cada vez que su hermano tomaba su mano pero al ver la situación en la que se encontraba decidió callar, luego se encargaría de él, lo haría pagar.

No tardaron en escucharse pasos, aquella mujer era insistente, demasiado para su propio bien. Odiaban esconderse pero esa era la única alternativa que tenían, al menos hasta que supieran lo que estaba sucediendo.

_ Típico de creepypasta_ comentó Dib con voz aburrida_ con esto se prueba que no se debe confiar en la gente misteriosa que te vende discos y luego desaparece.

_ Brillante deducción genio ¿No pudiste sugerirlo antes?

_ Por lo general los creepypastas son falsos_ respondió Dib con una sonrisa culpable, como investigador paranormal era algo que debió sospechar.

Gaz se dirigió a la cocina y tomó uno de los cuchillos y lo guardó en una de sus botas. Si algo había aprendido de los videojuegos era que de nada servía huir de los monstruos, la mejor alternativa era enfrentarlos.

Le extendió otro a su compañero, no deseaba tener que protegerlo y menos que se convirtiera en un obstáculo para ella. Con los pasos cada vez más cerca sabía que era el momento de actuar.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer entró por ella. Pasó por su lado y Gaz aprovechó para atacarla. Aquello solo la hizo tropezar, no fue algo que la sorprendiera, como en sus videojuegos los jefes finales no morían tan fácilmente.

Lo que sí logró sorprenderla fue el hecho de que siguió caminando, ignorándola por completo. Toda la atención de la mujer espectral estaba posada en su hermano. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, usando a Dib como carnada podría ir a su cuarto y buscar algo con que defenderse, no sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Dib tomó un plato y lo usó como escudo, de nada le sirvió, con un movimiento de mano logró dejarlo indefenso. Huir no era una alternativa, no cuando la pared estaba detrás de él ¿Debería prepararse para morir?

Quizás no. Aquella misteriosa mujer no lo asesinó, de hecho ni siquiera lo atacó. Tomó sus muñecas y las llevó sobre su cabeza, contra la pared. Para luego besarlo…

De todas las creepypastas que había leído, de todos los fenómenos paranormales que había investigado, aún con su experiencia como investigador paranormal, no tenía una respuesta para lo que acababa de suceder.

Luego desapareció. De la misma forma en que llegó se había ido. Ambos jóvenes regresaron a la sala donde encontraron el disco envuelto en llamas. Dib cayó de rodillas a la vez que gritaba.

_ ¿Triste porque tu novia no volverá?

_ Esa era la única evidencia que tenía de algo paranormal, me hubiera gustado poder mostrarla en Misterios Misteriosos.

Gaz no dijo nada, tan solo sacó su Game Slave del bolsillo de su vestido y continuó con la partida que tenía pendiente. Faltaba poco para que sacaran la cuarta versión, la cual conseguiría aún si continuaba nevando.

Dib por el contrario solo se dedicó a buscar evidencia, algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle para probar lo que allí había pasado. No tenía deseos de repetirlo pero sí de mostrárselo a los Ojos Hinchados y a los de Misterios Misteriosos.

…..

Notas Autora:

Un Creepypasta es un relato de terror que circula por internet, de fácil divulgación y que por lo general tratan de parecer reales.

GreenCastle es un lugar real, se dice que allí se han visto fantasmas, la película que ven es una parodia a los creepypastas, no me malinterpreten, soy fan de ellos, es solo que he encontrado varios que son algo repetitivos.


	7. El cumpleaños de Gaz

**Capítulo 7: El Cumpleaños de Gaz**

Continuación del capítulo 5.

Disclaimer: Nada pertenece a AlenDarkStar, solo la trama y algunos OC como la madre de Dib y Gaz (¿eso cuenta? Como nunca apareció en la serie ni se habló de ella)

…..

Había una fecha al año en que Gaz se permitía sonreír y actuar de manera medianamente dulce, su cumpleaños. Uno de los pocos días que el profesor Membrana tomaba libre y que Dib dejaba de lado sus cosas paranormales.

Ese era su día y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que nada ni nadie lo arruinara. No tenía grandes fiestas como muchas de sus compañeras pero no le interesaba, de hecho odiaba las fiestas. Una comida en "El Cerdo de la Pizza" era lo único que pedía, incluso si para ello debía soportar la presencia de su molesto y algo insano hermano mayor.

Adoraba recibir videojuegos. Desde que tenía memoria estos habían ocupado un lugar importante en su vida y era algo que no deseaba cambiar. A diferencia de las personas, ellos nunca le fallaban.

Ciertamente en su casa ninguno solía celebrar ese tipo de celebraciones. Ella odiaba las fiestas al igual que su hermano y su padre… él las consideraba una perdida de tiempo. A veces pensaba que a su padre solo le interesaba la ciencia pero luego descartaba ese pensamiento. No podía pensar algo así en su día especial.

Cuando bajó a desayunar al primero que vio fue a Dib, no había rastro alguno del profesor Membrana. Se dirigió hasta la refrigeradora y buscó la leche. Sonrió al ver la caja casi llena.

_ Por tu propio bien Dib, tiene que quedar algo de Vampichocos.

_ Hay una caja nueva en la alacena_ respondió tranquilamente el joven de lentes_ y todavía queda un cuarto de la otra caja.

_ No veo a papá.

_ Salió temprano, una emergencia en el laboratorio. Regresara pronto_ agregó al notar la expresión silenciosa de su hermana.

_ Cállate, tu voz es molesta.

El desayuno continuó con relativa calma. Ambos hermanos terminaron su desayuno y se dirigieron a la escuela. Como todos los días Dib acompañó a Gaz hasta el salón de clases.

No era extraño que la mayoría de los estudiantes se apartaran al verlos. Gaz era la más temida del lugar y Dib, él tenía su reputación de insano e incluso había pasado un tiempo en la cárcel lo cual le daba cierta fama de peligroso. Quizás esa era la razón por la que Gaz le permitía acompañarla, odiaba hablar de más y trataba de evitar a la gente lo más posible.

Aquel día era especial, pues era una de las pocas ocasiones en que su padre le dedicaba un día completo. También debía compartir ese tiempo con Dib pero no se quejaba.

Las clases transcurrieron de manera monótona y aburrida, nada digno de contar. Al salir de clases Dib la estaba esperando, algo que solía hacer todos los días. Su padre y Dib creían que era peligroso el que caminara sola, algo que de su padre entendía pero no de su hermano pues a él le había demostrado en múltiples ocasiones que no era una frágil niña.

_ Apúrate_ le ordenó en cuanto lo vio_ no quiero que la pizza se enfríe.

_ Aunque el Cerdo de la Pizza no tiene las mejores políticas de servicio, dudo que vendan una pizza fría.

_ Cállate.

Cuando llegaron el profesor Membrana no estaba, aquello no era nada extraño pues su padre era un hombre muy ocupado y los laboratorios a su cargo necesitaban de su presencia. Así había sido desde que eran pequeños y dudaban que llegara a cambiar.

Estaban por entrar cuando escucharon a alguien llamarlos. Sabían que sería imprudente acudir el llamado pero esa voz, la reconocerían en cualquier lado, no había duda, debía tratarse de ella.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, Gaz.

_ Lo recordaste_ respondió la pelimorada de forma inexpresiva.

_ Jamás olvidaría el cumpleaños de mis hijos. Prometí volver a verlos_ agregó la mujer antes de abrazarla_ y este era el día perfecto para hacerlo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Gaz respondiera al abrazo que su madre le brindaba. Aquella era una sensación nueva para ella pero no por ello era molesto, solo se sentía diferente.

_ Quiero que tengas esto_ le dijo su madre cuando se separaron. De su bolsa sacó una pequeña caja, el envoltorio era torpe pero no por ello carente de cariño_ es algo especial para mi niña.

Gaz lo abrió inmediatamente. Dentro estaba la nueva versión del Game Slave, estaba sorprendida. Esa consola no saldría al mercado hasta el próximo año pero eso no era lo más importante, su madre había tenido un hermoso detalle con ella, a pesar de la distancia sabía que era lo que más amaba.

_ Es mi forma de compensar el tiempo ausente. Además tengo otro regalo para los dos, me he mudado a esta ciudad, podré verlos más seguido, pero no ahora, todavía tengo mucho que hablar son su padre.

El profesor Membrana no tardó en llegar pero en ese momento sus hijos se encontraban nuevamente solos. Lo primero que hizo fue cargar a Gaz, sabía que ya no era una niña pero tratándose de su cumpleaños decidió olvidarlo, era poco el tiempo que pasaba con ambos y no quería arruinarlo o desperdiciarlo. Gaz no se quejó, su padre era la persona a la que más quería y admiraba en el mundo.

— Siento llegar tarde— les dijo— pero la sección 512 explotó y tuve que verificar que no había riesgo de una amenaza biológica.

—Solo pidamos la pizza, muero de hambre.

Comieron pizza tranquilamente y hablaron de todo un poco, de la escuela, del nuevo videojuego, de los planes de Dib. Y al finalizar la pizza, a diferencia de los otros cumpleaños, el Profesor Membrana se quedó en la casa viendo un maratón de películas con sus hijos hasta que se quedaron dormidos.


	8. Epidemia

**Capítulo 8: Epidemia**

Si había algo de lo que Dib podía estar orgulloso era de su capacidad de observación, gracias a esta habilidad había notado que Zim era un extraterrestre y otros fenómenos paranormales que ocurrían a su alrededor pero también le había causado incontables problemas entre ellos la reputación de haber perdido el juicio.

Ese día había notado que muchos de sus compañeros estaban ausentes, algo que se había repetido en los últimos días con demasiada frecuencia para tratarse de algo normal, algo que nadie más parecía notar. Su mirada se posó en Zim quien aparentaba normalidad pero fallando como siempre, para él era sospechoso. No tenía ninguna prueba de que realmente fuera él quien estaba detrás de todo eso pero planeaba vigilarlo de cerca.

Pensar en ello le hizo reflexionar sobre otro detalle. El irken llevaba mucho tiempo en la Tierra, dos años y sin embargo hasta ese momento no había pedido refuerzos ni había intentado abandonar el planeta, sospechoso, era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describirlo.

Su atención se posó nuevamente en el pizarrón de clases. Entendía todo lo que estaba escrito y sabía que no tendría problemas con el examen por lo que después de tomar unos cuantos apuntes volvió a lo que más le interesaba: su plan de infiltración al laboratorio de Zim.

Las clases terminaron sin ningún contratiempo, aparte de los alumnos faltantes no sucedió nada que pudiera calificarse como extraño. Inmediatamente pasó por Gaz a su salón como hacia todos los días.

Antes de que emprendieran el camino a su casa una limosina les impidió el paso. La puerta se abrió y pudieron ver al chofer de su padre, Gaz estaba sorprendida, el que apartara la mirada de su videojuego era prueba de ello. Aquello era extraño, Toto únicamente se dedicaba al transporte de su padre, especialmente cuando se trataba de los asuntos oficiales del laboratorio.

—Suban pronto, su padre los está esperando.

Ninguno quiso hacer alguna pregunta, ya tendrían tiempo de hacerlo cuando llegaran al laboratorio. Durante el camino Dib se dedicó a observar las calles, estas se encontraban inusualmente vacías.

El día anterior había visto las noticias esperando encontrar respuestas, nada que llamara su atención, chismes de la farándula y una que otra noticia poco relevante. Esa era la razón por la que nunca veía las noticias, más que informar parecían fomentar el nivel de estupidez.

Intentó hablar con Gaz pero rápidamente desistió de la idea, ella estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de obtener la mayor puntuación en su videojuego como para prestarle atención al mundo que la rodeaba.

Nuevamente su mirada se posó en la carretera, las líneas amarillas lo mareaban pero estaba demasiado aburrido como para apartar la vista. Algo llamó su atención, una mujer y un hombre corrían por la carretera.

De los dos era ella quien más llamaba su atención. No era por la ropa desgastada que llevaba ni la palidez extrema de su piel, era la profunda herida de su abdomen. Él tenía un aspecto de lo más normal, algo desalineado y con algunos raspones pero nada de gravedad.

Vio al hombre caer tropezar y caer varias veces antes de que ella finalmente lograra atraparlo. No podía creer lo que había visto, la mujer herida abrió el estomago de su víctima y devoró su interior. Lo último que vio antes de desaparecer fue como el que creía muerto se levantaba y acompañaba al otro, probablemente en busca de una nueva víctima.

"¿De dónde salió ese zombi?" se preguntó Dib pues después de lo que había visto ya tenía claro lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como investigador paranormal y como cualquier persona con sentido común sabía que no era normal en que las personas se devoraran entre sí y menos que la víctima, después de ser el bocadillo principal se uniera en aquella perturbadora cacería.

No tardaron en llegar al laboratorio del profesor Membrana. Inmediatamente fueron dirigidos a los pisos subterráneos. La gran cantidad de puertas por las que pasaron y las claves que fueron digitadas les hicieron saber a ambos hermanos la gravedad del asunto.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre los zombis? —le preguntó a su padre en el momento en que lo vio, sin rodeos, el que su padre lo hubiera llamado era señal de que pasaba algo extraño.

— ¿Zombis? No digas algo tan absurdo, los zombis no existen.

—Vi a un hombre comerse a otro y luego a un muerto caminar como un vivo, solo los zombis hacen algo así, quizás los vampiros pero ellos no salen de día y se alimentan exclusivamente de sangre.

—Mi pobre e insano hijo. La ciencia real puede explicar lo que sucede, es la rabia—respondió el Profesor Membrana—hubieron complicaciones en el laboratorio y un virus ha sido esparcido, hasta ahora los infectados caían en un sueño profundo parecido a la muerte pero en las últimas horas han atacado a todo ser vivo que encuentran a su paso convirtiéndolo en uno de ellos.

—A eso se le llama zombis, no hay otra explicación.

—Lo mejor será que se queden aquí por un tiempo, hay suficientes provisiones para el tiempo en que se controlara este virus—continuó hablando el profesor Membrana ignorando las palabras de su hijo mayor—será algo temporal, en el laboratorio trabajamos en el antídoto.

— ¿Hay videojuegos?

—Toto se encargo de reunir los de la nueva temporada.

—Genial—respondió Gaz, el brillo en sus ojos era lo único que evidenciaba la emoción que sentía.

...

Por varios días Dib permaneció frente a su portátil, se había conectado al satélite del gobierno y tenía una vista panorámica del lugar. A pesar de estar encerrado en ese laboratorio podía ver todo lo que ocurría en la ciudad y eso incluía cómo los zombis devoraban a sus habitantes.

Quería salir de allí y tomar unas muestras. Estaba seguro de que con algunas investigaciones podría encontrar el antídoto. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar y deseaba salir cuanto antes, quizás para Gaz no hubiera ningún problema, tenía pizza y videojuegos pero él necesitaba hacer lo que un investigador paranormal debía hacer.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Gaz en cuanto lo vio intentar colarse por el sistema de ventilación.

—Salgo por muestras—respondió Dib quien se había quedado atorado—o al menos eso intento.

—No me extraña, con lo cabezón que eres es imposible que salieras por ese lugar.

—No estoy cabezón—respondió Dib sin disimular su molestia pero sin lograr sacar su cabeza de los ductos de ventilación—quizás un poco pero muy poquito.

—Puedo ayudarte a salir—comentó Gaz sin dejar su videojuego—el día en que papá me trajo aquí recibiría un paquete importante, debes traerlo hasta aquí, no puedo irme hasta que derrote a este jefe.

—Trato—respondió Dib quien finalmente había logrado salir de su cautiverio temporal.

—Pero si fallas, desearas convertirte en el alimento de esas cosas.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea—respondió Dib restándole importancia a lo que decía.

Gaz pausó su juego y se dirigió a la mesa detrás de ella. Movió el retrato dando lugar a un escáner de manos. Colocó su mano derecha y una puerta se abrió.

— ¿En serio creíste que papá no dejaría una salida en caso de emergencia?

—Pero ¿Cómo?

—No es la primera vez que vengo.

...

De la ciudad que conocía ya no quedaba nada. Los edificios estaban destruidos, eran pocos los que conservaban un buen estado. Podía apreciar los cadáveres en el lugar, algunos en estado de descomposición antes de levantarse y buscar a algún desafortunado humano al que devorarían.

Usando las escaleras de emergencia en el primer edificio que encontró pudo subir al techo. Los zombis no podían trepar así que estaría seguro de momento.

No tardó en llegar a su casa. La ventaja de vivir en una ciudad es que las casas solían estar conectadas. Abajo podía escucha los gruñidos de aquellas criaturas y a algunas personas ser devoradas, aquello era realmente perturbador.

Esperó a que los zombis se alejaran y bajó de su escondite. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que aquel hombre exhalara sus últimos suspiros de vida y se levantara como un zombi. Tomó la muestra que necesitaba y rompió el cráneo de la víctima, una vez mordido ya no había marcha atrás, lo que hizo era un acto de caridad. Regresó al techo, ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

Continuó caminando, seguía asegurándose de no producir ningún ruido. Era difícil pero sabía que el ruido atraía a los zombis y de momento no deseaba enfrentarse a ninguno.

Llegó a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto. A excepción de las manchas de sangre y algunas partes que se habían deteriorado, quizás por las masacres que había presenciado. Se dirigió a su cuarto y tomó algunas armas. Gaz no era la única con un sistema de seguridad en su cuarto. Se dirigió al buzón y tomó el paquete del que hablaba su hermana, ese día fue el día en el que apocalipsis zombi se desató.

Observó un autobús abandonado en la cercanía. Aprovechando que la zona se encontraba desalojada y corrió hasta él. Cuando llegó descubrió que no estaba tan abandonado como había pensado en un principio.

—Zim—gritó provocando que el extraterrestre cubriera su boca.

—Callate, Dib- larva—susurró el irken molesto— ¿quieres que nos encuentren?

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Dib una vez estuvo libre del agarre de Zim—¿no deberías estar de regreso en tu planeta?

—Lo haría si pudiera pero esas cosas destruyeron mi laboratorio.

El investigador paranormal decidió ignorar a su compañero. Había visto las llaves y estas llamaron su atención, tenía un plan. Cerró las puertas antes de encender el vehículo, temía que el sonido del vehículo atrajera a los muertos vivientes.

— ¿Qué haces? —gritó Zim—esas cosas quieren la dulce sangre de Zim.

—Salvarnos—fue la respuesta de Dib—además se manejar.

En el camino encontraron varios zombis a los que Dib no dudó en atropellar pero cuando encontró a varios vivos para sorpresa del irken frenó y los invitó a pasar.

—Estás demente—comentó Zim a la vez que intentaba sacar a los recién llegados, sin embargo Dib lo detuvo.

—En esta ocasión es mejor tener aliados, si ellos se convierten en zombis podían ser nuestros enemigos.

—No mientas, solo quieres que te vean como a un héroe.

Como Zim no estaba dispuesto a ceder, Dib decidió amarrarlo. Muchos allí lo veían como a un héroe por lo que decidieron ayudarlo en el momento que lo vieron luchar contra el irken a quien consideraban un humano normal.

Debía regresar pronto, había hecho un trato con Gaz y ella debía estar molesta. Pero primero debía llevar a esa gente hasta un refugio. Luego de ello se encargaría de convencer a su padre de dejarlo participar en esa investigación, esperaba que con aquellas muestras fuera suficiente.


	9. Antídoto

**Continuación del capítulo 8. Invasor Zim y todos sus derechos son propiedad de Jhonen Vásquez y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Antídoto**

Cuando Gaz vio a su padre entrar al refugio inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de algo serio, no se equivocaba. En los últimos días no había abandonado su laboratorio personal, si antes de esa epidemia parecía obsesionado con su trabajo ahora lo era mucho más. No sabía si era por la culpa o por ser la oportunidad de pasar a la historia como el más grande científico, se inclinaba por la segunda. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre cansado, no podía ver sus ojos, su padre siempre los llevaba cubiertos, pero la forma en que caminaba lo delataba.

Pocos minutos después Dib hizo acto de aparición, sus condiciones eran parecidas a las de su padre, ambos habían estado trabajando por una larga jornada al igual que muchos en el laboratorio, encontrar el antídoto era un asunto de prioridad. Gaz sabía que Dib se involucró en las investigaciones, a pesar de haber desobedecido a su padre el haber conseguido una muestra le dio libre acceso a la investigación.

No le molestaban los zombis, de hecho le resultaba entretenido ver como acaban con todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Había salido a cazar zombis en algunas ocasiones, no porque estuviera interesada en ayudar sino porque le resultaba divertido, desde que jugó el primer Piggy Hunter deseó poder vivir una experiencia como esa.

Estaban muertos, era absurdo pensar que existía alguna alternativa, ellos no eran ni la sombra de lo que llegaron a ser en el pasado, eran criaturas que funcionaban por instinto, solo "vivían" para satisfacer sus necesidades de alimentación.

Se sentaron a la mesa, era la hora de comer. No tenían mucho pero debían conformarse. Los supermercados y las tiendas en general habían cerrado, los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban no querían salir de los refugios, temían a los zombis y a la población desesperada por algo de alimento.

Si aún tenían energía era únicamente por la influencia de su padre. El laboratorio producía su propia energía y muchos de los trabajadores decidieron quedarse, incluso llevaron a sus familias, creían que era un lugar seguro… tenían razón pero no duraría por siempre.

En varias ocasiones intentaron entrar por la fuerza, zombis y vivos, pero ninguno de ellos pudo lograrlo, el lugar era una fortaleza. No obstante ella sabía que no duraría para siempre, la comida comenzaba a escasear y las instalaciones se debilitaban.

No necesitaba infiltrarse en el laboratorio de su padre para saber lo que pasaba, le bastaba con acceder a la computadora de su hermano, algo que no era especialmente difícil, solo tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

Tomó su consola y continuó jugando. Le faltaba poco para terminar el nivel pero se detuvo en el momento que tuvo la absoluta seguridad de que Dib dormía profundamente, poco le importaba lo que Dib llegara a ser, simplemente no tenía deseos de escucharlo. Apagó el Game Slave Tres y se apoderó del ordenador.

Lo encendió, tenía contraseña, no era ningún contratiempo, su hermano no era el único hacker de la familia. Los informes indicaban lo que tanto sospechaba, no existía la cura, exterminarlos era su única alternativa y eso era algo que no le molestaba.

— ¿Qué haces, Gaz? —le preguntó su hermano quien la había tomado por sorpresa, algo que logró disimular a la perfección disimulándolo con molestia, quizás se había demorado demasiado reuniendo analizando esa información.

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo, últimamente no salen del laboratorio.

—Pues me cansé de ello, es hora de actuar.

— ¿Matar zombis? Suena divertido.

— ¿Estás segura de querer acompañarme?

—No es algo que deba importarte, Dib. Además matar zombis es el sueño de todo gamer.

—En ese caso deberás buscar armas, no sabemos con lo que nos podremos encontrar afuera, la infección zombi se ha expandido a niveles alarmantes —comentó Dib pensativo, inmediatamente continuó con su búsqueda.

A Gaz no le preocupaba reunir armas, no por conocer la ubicación de un gran arsenal, si necesitaba alguna podría tomar de las que Dib llevaba, en ocasiones su hermano era demasiado paranoico, algo que en ese momento era de gran utilidad.

Salir no fue un desafío. Si bien antes le había indicado a Dib la salida ahora fue mucho más sencillo, el laboratorio se estaba quedando sin energía por lo que varios sectores quedaron descuidados, lo único que impedía a los zombis entrar eran los gruesos muros y su incapacidad para escalar.

La semana pasada varias personas no infectadas lograron infiltrarse, también buscaban la seguridad que solo aquellas instalaciones podían brindar. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que se quedaran pero su padre sí y eso lo respetaba. Aceptaba el que al ayudarlos se ayudaban a ellos mismos, con tantos zombis el tener aliados era indispensable para poder sobrevivir.

Sin embargo el que los dejaran permanecer allí no era sinónimos de que podrían hacer lo que quisieran, trabajarían para asegurarse que el laboratorio continuara en buenas condiciones y no dejara de ser el mejor refugio.

El paisaje en el exterior era tal y cómo había imaginado. Cadáveres por todas las esquinas, muertos vivientes, algunos en peores condiciones que otros, algunos ni siquiera podían desplazarse por sus propios medios.

Estaban en el parque, o en lo que solía ser, ya nada quedaba del lugar que recordaba, donde Gaz se sentaba a jugar videojuegos y Dib buscaba evidencia de actividad paranormal, no era un lugar del que guardaran los mejores recuerdos pero al menos no solía ser sinónimo de muerte.

Estiró su mano y tomó una de las armas que Dib cargaba, era un revolver. Apuntó y disparó al zombi más cercano, este carecía de piernas, solo podía moverse empleando sus manos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, era divertido, incluso más que los videojuegos.

—No te quedes allí como idiota, si un zombi te ataca no te defenderé —le advirtió Gaz mientras buscaba nuevos objetivos.

Dib no tuvo tiempo para responder, uno de los zombis de las alcantarillas apareció de pronto tomándolo sorpresa. Este tenía piernas pero le faltaba gran parte del rostro, como si se lo hubieran arrebatado de un mordisco, no le extrañaría que fuera de ese modo. Un disparo bastó para acabar con él.

—Tuviste suerte —comentó Gaz sin mirarlo o mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro, en ese momento su prioridad era acabar con la mayor cantidad posible de zombis —, pero no por ello deberías confiarte.

—Trata de no disparar a la primera, atraerás a los zombis y debemos racionar las municiones.

—Aburrido —respondió Gaz de mala manera, era evidente que no planeaba escucharlo. Se estaba divirtiendo y no permitiría que su hermano lo arruinara.

Dib tenía razón, tal y cómo lo había predicho nuevos zombis hicieron acto de aparición, podían verse de diferentes tipos, algunos eran masculinos y otros femeninos, demasiados quizás, retirarse era una alternativa tentadora pero ella no era cobarde. Eran momentos como ese en los que tendría que poner en práctica lo aprendido en los videojuegos.

A parte de ella y su hermano, todos los demás estaban infectados, aunque no era algo que le preocupara, solo quería crear destrucción masiva, menos si su supervivencia estaba en juego. Con un gesto llamó a su hermano y tomó algunos explosivos, quedaban pocos árboles pero eran suficientes para llevar a cabo su plan

Si disparaban uno por uno perderían demasiado tiempo y municiones necesarias pero si usaban explosivos podría causar más daño, esa técnica siempre había funcionado perfectamente en la última entrega del Vampire Piggy Hunter.

Y también fue un éxito en esa ocasión, no acabó con todos los zombis pero si con la mayoría de ellos. Del resto se encargó Dib, con el arma en sus manos logró acabar con los que quedaron. No acostumbraban trabajar en equipo pero cuando lo hacían por lo general obtenían buenos resultados.

Una llamada del profesor Membrana les hizo saber que era el momento de regresar al laboratorio, el profesor Membrana había notado su ausencia y los requería de manera urgente. Pocas veces ambos hermanos concordaban en algo, quizás esa era la primera, lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos deseaba regresar, al menos no de momento, tenían asuntos pendientes.

Caminar era difícil, tenían que esquivar numerosos obstáculos, lo que quedaba de los carros de quienes quisieron escapar, escombros de casas. También quedaban algunos cadáveres, a todos ellos les faltaba la cabeza. No eran los únicos que cazaban zombis, eso lo tenían claro, pero también sabían que muchos de los cuerpos, la mayoría, habían sido masacrados por otros zombis, las mordidas que tenían era prueba de ello.

La población mundial había disminuido considerablemente. Una pequeña parte de la población permanecía intacta y la mayoría de esta se encontraba encerrada en un refugio, pocos permanecían en las calles. Ese era el motivo por el cual los zombis comenzaron a devorarse mutuamente.

El olor a muerte llenaba cada esquina. De lo que fue una prospera ciudad ya no quedaba nada, en poco tiempo, menos de un año el mundo que conocían se había derrumbado. La Tierra había sucumbido, ningún lugar logró escapar del apocalipsis.

—Dudo que el apocalipsis zombi sea eterno, aun cuando acaben con todos los humanos, ellos serán su fin.

—Cállate, tu voz es molesta.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que recibieran otra llamada, dos o tres, no más de cuatro. Nuevamente era el profesor Membrana quien llamaba a sus hijos y nuevamente decidieron ignorarlo, ninguno había cumplido con el objetivo que los llevó fuera.

Decidieron dedicarse a recoger provisiones, nunca estaba de más conseguir algo de alimento extra, más cuando el futuro era tan incierto. La raza humana había sido condenada, era algo que no podían negar pero de ellos dependía sobrevivir.

Encontraron restaurantes y tiendas pero nada de comida. Habían sido saqueados y la mayoría de ellos solo quedaban escombros. Una máquina expendedora fue lo único que encontraron con algo de comida. Gaz no tuvo problemas para sacar los alimentos que quedaban pues aquella maquina seguía funcionando, uno de los pocos lugares en los que el dinero seguía teniendo valor.

Ella tomó una moneda y la deslizó por la ranura de la maquina. Llevar dinero no era una buena opción, en un mundo donde carecía de valor solo representaría un peso extra pero con una moneda y un cordel era suficiente.

Ambos hermanos continuaron con su camino, quedarse en un solo lugar era peligroso, incluso más que desplazarse. Algunos edificios se derrumbarían en cualquier momento sin contar el riesgo de una emboscada.

Debían regresar rápido, la noche estaba cercana y eso significaba que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir se verían drásticamente reducidas. La falta de luz y las municiones que escaseaban los obligaban a retirarse.

Gaz decidió tomar un pequeño desvío. Quería ver qué había sido del Cerdo de la Pizza, su lugar favorito. Tenía las ventanas rotas pero el edificio seguía en pie. En su interior se encontraba un zombi. Inmediatamente entró, no podía permitir que esa criatura tomara las últimas reservas de pizza.

No tardó en llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el muerto viviente pero en definitiva no se esperaba lo que encontró. El zombi comenzó a deshacerse como si se tratara de un muñeco de cera, sus ojos salieron de sus cuencas, colgando de una manera grotesca.

—Creo que esto nos puede servir — comentó Dib, él había llegado poco después que Gaz pero había presenciado todo.

—El Cerdo de la Pizza es lo único bueno en este mundo, sin contar los videojuegos —agregó Gaz manteniendo una expresión neutral.

Ambos hermanos tomaron las pizzas que quedaron y lo necesario para preparar más. Tendrían que viajar cargados pero no podían permitirse dejar nada en el camino. Cuando llegaron al laboratorio ya había oscurecido y el profesor Membrana los estaba esperando.

Contrario a lo que esperaban no les reprendió ni reprochó el retraso. Solo les indicó que lo siguieran pues la cena ya estaba lista. A Gaz le molestaba el no poder conseguir nuevos videojuegos pero disfrutaba el hecho de que su padre le dedicara más tiempo.

Gaz decidió participar en las investigaciones, su Game Slave tenía la batería baja y quería probar el nuevo cargador que su padre había desarrollado, una buena alternativa ante el déficit de energía.

—Podremos usar la pizza del Cerdo de la pizza para acelerar el proceso de descomposición en los infectados, el calor corporal de los sanos evitará que se dé el efecto —explicaba el profesor Membrana mientras mostraba unos gráficos —. Si lo distribuimos por el aire será más efectivo y seguro.

A pesar de que a Dib le desagradaba profundamente la idea sabía que no tenía otra alternativa pues a pesar de tener una solución el mundo se encontraba en crisis. Zim llevaba poco tiempo en el laboratorio pero era uno de los pocos que contaba con una nave y el tiempo era limitado.

— ¿Por qué debería usar mi nave para ayudar a las apestosas larvas terrícolas?

—Porque si no lo haces te sacaremos del laboratorio y los zombis tendrán tu dulce sangre para el almuerzo.

—Zim manejará su nave, no dejará que sucios terrícolas la ensucien con sus asquerosos y sucios gérmenes.

En laboratorio contaban con algunos aviones, tres o cuatro, no demasiados pero junto a las naves de Zim y Tak podrían abarcar la región por completo, eliminando la amenaza zombi. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía que había esperanzas.


	10. Conspiraciones

**Disclaimer:** Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Conspiraciones**

Desde que era niño Dib había visto lo que nadie más podía ver. Sabía que los alienígenas, los fantasmas e incluso pie grande eran reales. Había levantado a los muertos de sus tumbas, luchado contra extraterrestres, salvado a su clase de un horrible destino con un alce, invocado demonios pero en ese momento se consideraba estúpido.

Descubrió una verdad que debería alegrarlo pero no fue así pues lo que eso implicaba era más que la certeza de tener la razón. Una conspiración se había dado frente a él durante todo ese tiempo y él ni enterado.

Muchas veces lo habían llamado loco, demente, incluso en una ocasión en lo internaron en un siquiatra y a pesar de ser un niño ya había estado en la cárcel pero nada de eso lo había afectado de esa manera.

A pesar de que el profesor Membrana era su padre no sabía mucho sobre él. Cuando intentó entrar al estudio de su padre las únicas preguntas que falló eran las referentes a las suya. No sabía nada de su madre, incluso llegó a pensar que él y Gaz eran clones pero aunque seguía ignorando sus orígenes lo que descubrió era algo peor, tanto que prefería ser resultado de un experimento de clonación.

No era que odiara a su hermana o a su padre. Tal vez su familia no podría considerarse como la más funcional y aunque cambiaría algunos detalles no los cambiaría a ellos, era que todo eso le resultaba difícil de asimilar, más cuando su padre lo decía con tanta calma.

Ese día había ido con Gaz a los laboratorios Membrana. Era el día de llevar al padre a la escuela, como el de ellos no podía ir, el nuevo director les había cedido el permiso de grabar uno de sus días laborales.

Hubiera deseado quedarse y desenmascarar a Zim frente a todos pero sabía que él no iría a clases. Ese irken había encontrado la manera de evitarlo. Eso sin contar que era una de las pocas oportunidades en que podrían pasar todo un día con su padre, no podía quedarle mal a Gaz.

Gaz había llevado su Game Slave 3, durante todo el recorrido no despegó su vista de la pantalla, nada fuera de lo normal. Pocas cosas alteraban a su hermana y sin lugar a dudas lo que descubrieron ese día no era una de ellas.

Él llevaba la cámara, micrófonos, una grabadora y varias herramientas que le permitiera obtener todo el material necesario para el trabajo. Gaz no llevaba nada, solo su consola de videojuegos, como en años anteriores sería él quien se encargaría de ambos trabajos.

Al principio no tuvieron ningún problema. Pudieron hacerle algunas preguntas a su padre y observar cómo le hacía unos implantes mecánicos a una ardilla. Esa tarea era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que podían pasar algo de tiempo juntos sin que su padre se encerrara en el laboratorio o les hablara a través de un monitor.

Incluso hicieron una pequeña pausa para ir a comer pizza al lugar favorito de Gaz. Dib notó algo diferente en su hermana, tenía el ceño fruncido, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción pero él lo sabía, ella estaba feliz.

—¿Qué clases de ingredientes tiene esta porción de comida? —preguntó el profesor Membrana mientras veía con desconfianza la pizza que les habían servido.

—Cartón, pegamento y algo de queso.

—No suena muy apetitoso —comentó el profesor Membrana dejando la porción de lado.

—El cerdo de la pizza quiere que comas pizza —respondió Gaz mirándolo fijamente.

Contrario a lo que Dib esperaba, su padre sí probó aquella mezcla de cartón, queso y pegamento que llamaban pizza. Él también lo hizo, no era la primera vez que la probaba y de cierta manera se había acostumbrado a su sabor.

—¿Algo que reportar?

—Disecamos una rana —respondió Gaz sin ningún rastro de emoción, aquello provocó una sonrisa en el mayor.

—Mi princesita es toda una científica.

—Seguía parpadeando después de que le sacara sus órganos, incluso cuando le implanté una segunda cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Dib?

Dib dejó la porción de pizza sobre la caja, no se esperaba esa pregunta de su padre pues la mayoría de las veces que se reunían hablaban poco y era Gaz la que respondía las preguntas de su padre.

—No he sido arrestado —respondió Dib colocando sus manos frente a él como fingiendo inocencia. No había vuelto a la cárcel, era cierto pero poco le había faltado para hacerlo. La última vez que Zim salió de su casa lo persiguió en varias tiendas del mal. Si se salvó fue porque hackeo las cámaras del lugar, desde la última vez que estuvo en la cárcel no deseaba repetir dicha experiencia.

No era mayor de edad, ni siquiera tenía quince años pero ya había ido a prisión en repetidas ocasiones, la mayoría de ellas por culpa de Zim. El extraterrestre era quien ocasionaba los daños pero él quien pagaba los platos rotos. En la minoría de los casos tratando de contactar con un ente paranormal o en situaciones un tanto vergonzosas como la vez que tuvo que entrar a los vestuarios de mujeres mas no lo hizo por ser un pervertido.

Gaz sonrió, probablemente ella sabía de su último incidente pues ella fue la principal responsable. Le dijo que había visto fantasmas en el baño y él le creyó. Podía ser uno de los más inteligentes de la Tierra, Tak lo había reconocido, pero también era muy ingenuo, se creía todas sus mentiras.

Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al laboratorio de nuevo. El profesor Membrana tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y ellos no habían terminado con la tarea. Se dirigieron a la sala de experimentos biológicos y allí les dio una demostración de su más reciente trabajo.

—Cuando termine de reemplazar las partes dañadas continuaré trabajando con la Súper tostada. Dib, ya es hora de que te intereses por los negocios familiares.

—No puedo dejar a Zim suelto, hay muchos entes paranormales que descubrir.

—Dib, cállate —murmuró Gaz con un tono que no aceptaba replicas.

El profesor Membrana continuó hablando mientras conectaba los cables a las terminaciones nerviosas de la ardilla. Tanto Gaz como Dib prestaban atención a lo que hacía el profesor Membrana, el mayor de los hermanos era el que documentaba el trabajo.

Sin embargo no duró demasiado, hubo una explosión en uno de los laboratorios en el ala oeste y el profesor Membrana tuvo que encargarse personalmente de la situación, no sin antes asegurarle que regresaría para continuar con la entrevista.

Ambos decidieron esperar. Gaz no perdería una oportunidad de compartir con su padre y él no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Zim se había encerrado en su casa, anunciaron una epidemia de gripe y el alien estaba demasiado aterrorizado como para hacer algo. Ocasionalmente lo vigilaba pero no encontraba nada interesante.

—No hagas nada estúpido —le dijo Gaz con expresión amenazante. Dib la ignoró y se acercó a la ardilla en la que minutos antes trabajaba su padre. De todas las veces en las que lo había visto tratar con animales esa era la única que llamaba su atención pero a la vez le incomodaba, era como si en otra vida o línea de tiempo hubieran reemplazado todo su cuerpo por uno robótico.

—Si haces algo extraño necesitaras implantes metálicos como ese animal que tanto ves —agregó Gaz —. Haz algo útil y tráeme una gaseosa.

Su hermano decidió sacar su Game Slave y terminar la partida. Él decidió repasar toda la evidencia que tenía en el celular sobre actividad paranormal, esperaba encontrar algo que sirviera como material para su programa favorito "Misterios Misteriosos".

Dib le llevó una gaseosa. Él tenía sed y aprovechó para llevarla una a su hermana. Los laboratorios de su padre eran muy completos por lo que no fue ningún desafío encontrar una máquina expendedora.

Pasó media hora y el profesor Membrana no había llegado. La batería del videojuego de Gaz se había agotado y ella estaba determinada a conseguir un reemplazo para la misma. Y Dib decidió seguirla. Estaba demasiado aburrido para seguir esperando.

Ambos conocían las instalaciones del lugar pero terminaron tomando un camino completamente diferente. Llegaron a un ala completamente desconocida, esta era diferente a todas las conocidas. A diferencia de las demás habitaciones solo podía encontrarse papeles, varias torres acumuladas.

Gaz se dirigió a uno de los ficheros buscando la batería que necesitaba, Dib decidió leer algunos de los muchos documentos que había en el lugar. En la primera torre no había nada extraño, documentos sobre la Súper tostada, algunos implantes robóticos y experimentos hechos en animales, algo que no aprobaba.

Continuó revisando los documentos. Informes científicos, bitácoras de experimentos y los análisis de la nueva Súper Tostada, nada de lo que estuviera enterado. Era extraño el que tuviera tanto documento en papel dentro de uno de los laboratorios con mayor tecnología.

Gaz encontró una batería pero esta no coincidía con la de su consola. Continuó buscando entre los papeles, leía los papeles que llamaban su atención y seguía buscando, o al menos fingió hacerlo, no quería hacer enojar a su hermana.

Al encontrar una computadora sintió que el orden natural de las cosas regresaba. Se acercó a la misma y comenzó a investigar. La información que estaba contenida en ella estaba protegida, demasiado incluso para tratarse de alguien tan paranoico. Tomó su teléfono y después de varios minutos logró ingresar al sistema, era la primera vez que tardaba tanto en hackear un equipo.

Si hubiera descubierto que era un clon del profesor Membrana hubiera sido sorprendido, lo hubiera podido tolerar pues no conocía a su madre, nunca había visto una fotografía, era como si nunca existiera pero no fue el caso, lo que encontró fue algo completamente diferente.

Si bien cuando hackeo la computadora de Zim le sorprendió el que tuvieran el mismo sistema operativo nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que eso significaba, en ese momento se arrepentía de ello.

Su padre siempre le decía que todo en lo que creía era mentira, en incontables ocasiones le había dicho que Zim solo era un niño raro y que debería usar toda esa energía que desperdiciaba tratando de probar que Zim era un alien en algo de más provecho, como la ciencia real pero lo que había en ese equipo mostraba lo contrario.

—¿Y esa cara? Le preguntó Gaz —. Te ves más estúpido que de costumbre.

Dib no respondió, se limitó a mostrar la pantalla del monitor. Gaz desconectó el cable del celular y lo conectó a su Game Slave. Eso le sería útil durante algo de tiempo.

—¿Sabes que a papá no le gusta que uses sus cosas para hacer tus estupideces?

—No es mío —fue lo único que respondió.

Debió sospechar de la comida chatarra. Los irken la amaban y en la Tierra se producía a grandes cantidades. Pero toda su información se limitaba a la que llegaba a él, aún con la nave de Tak no había encontrado la manera de salir del planeta.

—Creo que es hora de que sepan la verdad.

Dib y Gaz voltearon al escuchar a su padre. Al estar su rostro cubierto era casi imposible deducir si estaba enojado por lo ocurrido, probablemente así era ya que información ultra clasificada había sido abierta.

—¿Me vas a negar la existencia de vida extraterrestre? —preguntó Dib, estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar en la posibilidad de un castigo.

—No y debía habérselos dicho antes, los dos son muy listos y tarde o temprano lo descubrirían.

Las pistas estuvieron frente a él todo el tiempo. La comida con altas cantidades de azúcar, el sistema operativo. Entre más lo pensaba, más evidente se volvía.

—Puedo vivir con ello —respondió Gaz con aburrimiento.

—Hace años los extraterrestres llegaron a la Tierra, más específicamente los irkens, en ese entonces no había nacido, no pudieron quedarse pues eran demasiadas las condiciones adversas para ellos, planearon destruir el planeta pero mi abuelo logró negociar con su líder, ellos la llamaron la Más Alta Miyuki. Originalmente una vez al año los soldados reunían provisiones para que los visitantes se mantuvieran al margen.

—¿Hablas de Hallowen?

—Sí, ese es el verdadero origen de Hallowen, es un recordatorio de los soldados que detuvieron una guerra inminente entre planetas. Con el tiempo su bisabuelo llegó a un acuerdo con la más alta Miyuki, nosotros les daríamos una gran provisión de dulces a cambio de que se olvidaran de nuestro planeta, quizás hayas encontrado otras pruebas de la existencia alíen en algunos elementos de la vida cotidiana.

—Pero Zim ¿Cómo explicas su presencia? Los más altos Rojo Y Purpura lo enviaron a conquistar este planeta.

—Zim es un estúpido —comentó Gaz quien era la que más calmada estaba —. No conquistaría ningún planeta ni aunque se lo entregaran envuelto en papel de regalo.

—Los dos son solo marionetas de los verdaderos líderes, Los Cerebros. Por eso no les dije nada, querían mantener a Zim alejado y es nuestro deber que así sea. Dib, Gaz, han hecho un buen trabajo manteniéndolo al margen.

Tanto Dib como Gaz estaban sorprendidos por la información descubierta. Ambos sabían que el profesor Membrana estaba involucrado en asuntos de gran importancia pero nunca imaginaron que formara parte de una conspiración tan grande como esa.

Y sin embargo nada cambiaría. Sabrían la verdad pero deberían callar pues de ello dependía la seguridad de todo un planeta. Al día siguiente irían a clases, Dib seguiría arruinando los planes de Zim y Gaz continuaría con sus videojuegos.

Nada cambiaría o al menos eso sería a simple vista… Porque una conspiración como la que descubrieron no era algo que se pudiera ignorar fácilmente. En un mundo donde reina la locura, aquellos que poseen la suficiente cordura para no ser engañados son etiquetados como locos.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer.

Después de mucho he regresado con este fic. Los capítulos anteriores serán editados para corregir algunos errores como el uso del guión, la historia sigue siendo la misma pero con algunos cambios menores =3


	11. Mis dulce dieciseis

Disclaimer: Invasor Zim ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Todos los derechos y personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vázquez.

**Capítulo 11: Mis dulce dieciséis**

* * *

Después de que las clases terminaran, Gaz se dirigió a su casa, estaba ansiosa por jugar su nuevo videojuego. Lo había comprado cuatro días antes en internet y ese día lo recibiría.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al refrigerador y tomar una gaseosa. Se dirigió a la alacena y tomó una sopa instantánea. Mientras esperaba a que estuviera lista escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta.

Solo respondió a la llamada porque pensaba que se trataba de correos pero al ver que estaba equivocada se sintió tentada a cerrar la puerta.

—Deja que me presente, soy FabriccioDelaCourt, organizador de bodas, fiestas de dieciséis años, cumpleaños, graduaciones, funerales.

Gaz cerró la puerta de golpe sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar de ella, no estaba de humor para fiestas. Sin embargo eso cambio cuando apareció una pantalla flotante con el conocido rostro de su padre.

—¿Ya llegó el organizador de fiestas? Dijo que llegaría pronto para la organización de tu cumpleaños.

—Iré a revisar —respondió Gaz antes de abrir la puerta.

Si el organizador de bodas planeaba decirle a su padre no podría decirlo con certeza, parecía más interesado en su trabajo además que acostumbraba esquivarle la mirada.

Cuando Dib llegó ya había anochecido. Llegó cubierto de una sustancia de color verde y con un olor sumamente desagradable. Lo escuchó maldecir a Zim y a sus intentos por conquistar el mundo antes de ingresar al baño.

Ella lo ignoró, en ese momento tenía otro asunto más importante por resolver. El organizador de eventos le había dicho que debía escribir una lista de invitados pero hasta el momento estaba en blanco.

Nunca había sido la persona más sociable del mundo. Con excepción de su padre, odiaba a todo el mundo y trataba de evitarlos lo mayor posible. En el colegio solo hablaba con su hermano y cuando era absolutamente necesario. Muchos le tenían miedo y ciertamente ella lo prefería de ese modo.

Al final optó por invitar a todos sus compañeros de clases. Solo necesitaba ofrecerles buena comida y música para que se presentaran sin oponerse. Eran tan patéticos y tan manipulables.

El día siguiente el organizador regresó, demasiado temprano para su gusto. Le mostró la lista y lo observó fruncir el ceño, alegó que eran demasiadas pocas personas y optó por invitar a todos en la ciudad, sin excepción.

Tuvo que repetirse varias veces que solo lo hacía por su padre para detenerse y no convertir a ese hombre en cenizas. No había hecho planes sobre lo que esperaba para su cumpleaños pero ciertamente ese hombre se estaba encargando de hacer todo lo opuesto a lo que le hubiera gustado.

La pantalla de su padre apareció. El científico se mostraba sonriente y eso logró tranquilizarla. Era la primera vez que se dejaba ver en un lapso tan corto.

—No te olvides de practicar algunos pasos de baile, iniciaremos la fiesta con el tradicional vals de padre e hija.

—El vals es al final —comentó Fabriccio notablemente molesto.

—Tendrá que ser diferente, no cuento con mucho tiempo, el mundo me necesita.

Aquello hizo que Gaz experimentara un sentimiento cercano a la felicidad. No era solo el ver como de cierta manera había humillado a Fabriccio sino el que su padre realmente estaba dispuesto a participar en toda esa locura, aunque fuera por unos minutos ella sería su prioridad.

—En ese caso mañana comenzaremos a ensayar el vals.

—Imposible, mañana aplicaremos nano-bots en las marionetas, como comprenderá es un asunto de suma importancia.

—Entiendo, pero en ese caso deberemos buscar aun reemplazo.

—Yo me encargo de eso.

Después de pronunciadas esas palabras la pantalla con el rostro de su padre desapareció para reaparecer minutos después con Dib atado a una pinza robótica. Si esto no era suficientemente vergonzoso debía sumar el hecho de que no usaba camisa y aún tenía el cabello mojado, lo habían sacado del baño antes de que terminara de vestirse, lo bueno, ya no apestaba.

—¿De dónde salió tan encantador jovencito? —comentó Fabriccio con un tono de voz que a Gazle pareció coqueto.

—Es Dib, mi hijo mayor, él te ayudará.

—¿Qué? — respondió Dib notablemente incómodo.

—Me parece perfecto.

—¿Alguien me puede explicar qué demonios sucede aquí? —preguntóDib exasperado poco antes de liberarse del agarre de su padre —¿acaso no podían esperar a que terminara de vestirme?

—No —respondió el organizador de fiestas.

—Pronto será el cumpleaños de tu hermana y ella necesita ensayar su vals.

—Pero debo detener a Zim, últimamente ha estado más activo de lo normal.

—Dib, muchas veces te he dejado seguir con ese tonto juego pero esta vez tendrá que esperar, tu hermana cumplirá dieciséis años y deberás ayudarla a ensayar su vals —le dijo el profesor Membrana en un tono de voz tan serio que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

—Comencemos ahora, observa cómo se hace jovencita.

El organizador se acercó a Dib y trató de tomarlo de la mano, lo hubiera logrado de no ser por los reflejos del adolescente que lo derribaron al instante. Cuando la mirada de su padre se posó en él se justificó diciendo que lo habían tomado por sorpresa. En todos esos años no había dejado su obsesión por lo paranormal, al contrario, se había vuelto más paranoico con el paso del tiempo.

Contrario a lo que Gaz esperaba, el organizador no estaba molesto, al contrario, parecía sonreír. Se pudo de pie mientras murmuraba algunas palabras que no logró entender, le parecía tan raro y no era solo por su extravagante ropa o su colorido cabello rosa.

A pesar de que Dib cumplió ayudándola a ensayar el vals solía desaparecerse a mitad de los ensayos alegando que Zim estaba haciendo de las suyas aunque sospechaba que tenía relación con Fabriccio, él solía actuar extraño cuando su hermano estaba cerca.

Gaz se encontraba en el salón de belleza, nunca había sido coqueta y ciertamente no empezaría a hacerlo pero ese día era especial, cumplía dieciséis años. En unas horas iniciaría su fiesta de cumpleaños y su padre le había prometido acompañarla en el vals.

Su padre había contratado a uno de los mejores organizadores de fiestas y para la comida el servicio de su pizzería favorita. Si bien no pudo estar presente en el proceso de preparación de la fiesta había procurado que le entregaran un informe de lo que se hacía y deshacía.

—Será difícil trabajar con este cabello tan corto —comentó el estilista de mal humor mientras tiraba de los mechones de su cabello —. Traigan las extensiones.

Esa fue la cuarta vez que Gaz sintió el deseo de asesinar al estilista. Solo se contenía por tratarse de una situación especial, quería verse bonita para el momento en que bailara el vals con su padre.

No entendía por qué las mujeres hacían eso tan seguido. Las extensiones eran dolorosas, las uñas postizas incómodas, el maquillaje le daba alergia y la depilación era tortura.

Los masajes no eran malos, la ayudaron a olvidar la tortura que experimentó minutos antes pero no era algo que diría en voz alta.

Al principio no la dejaron usar el vestido que quería. El organizador de fiestas quería uno rosa chillón y ella uno morado. Al final usó el que ella eligió ya que el otro "accidentalmente" terminó devorado por termitas.

No cedió en la música. El organizador de fiestas quería llevar a uno de esos cantantes de momento pero ella los odiaba. Le provocó un temor tan grande que a partir de ese momento no volvió a tomar decisiones si antes consultárselas primero.

El vals no le preocupaba, semanas antes había tomado clases. Como su padre no podía dejar el laboratorio le había delegado esa tarea a su principio tuvieron problemas de coordinación, cuando ella no le estaba pisando los talones era él quien lo hacía.

Lo amenazó en repetidas ocasiones, y lo golpeó más veces, no estaba dispuesta a permitir las torpezas de su hermano.

Pocos días antes lograron coordinarse y sincronizar sus pasos. Solo era cuestión de relajarse un poco y dejarse llevar por el sonido de aquel vals. Un día antes los ensayos se detuvieron por completo.

Cuando terminó de vestirse se dirigió a la salida pero el organizador de fiestas la detuvo. Le dedicó una de esas miradas amenazantes que hacían a cualquiera temblar como gelatina. Entre tartamudeos le dijo que había una carrosa esperando por ella.

Subió al vehículo y comenzó a jugar uno de los videojuegos que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños. En teoría debería esperar a que terminará la fiesta antes de abrirlo pero era un videojuego y ella llevada varias horas sin tocar uno.

De las nueve noches que conformaba el videojuego ya había terminado cinco y el final no se veía cerca. Le habían dicho que era de terror pero apartando a los monstruos que seguían a su personaje, matar a corderos le parecía sumamente divertido.

Llegaron al lugar del evento y puso el juego en pausa, lo pondría a cargar mientras duraba la fiesta, esperaba que terminara pronto. Escuchó la música de fondo, las palomas volaron en torno a ella pero no vio a su padre.

Varias miradas se posaron sobre ella y lo odiaba No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás pero el saberse el centro de atención de esas miradas mal intencionadas, el que la vieran sola en su gran día.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era el que su padre no se presentara. Por un momento creyó que sería su prioridad pero nuevamente le había fallado.

Pasados unos minutos fue Dib quien salió a recibirla, no tenía buenas noticias como había esperado.

—Hubo una explosión en el laboratorio, papá no podrá venir. Sé que no es lo mismo pero como tu hermano haré de tu cumpleaños algo inolvidable.

—Eso no cambia nada —le dijo antes de tomar su mano.

Pelear, discutir, compartir, apoyarse en los momentos difíciles, decir lo que nadie más se anima a decir, cosas de hermanos. Quizás no eran una familia normal pero se tenían mutuamente y eso era suficiente.

* * *

**Notas autora: **

El juego al que hace referencia Gaz es Catherine.

Pido disculpas por el atraso en la actualización. Gracias por leer.


	12. Culpable

**Capítulo 12: Culpable**

Gaz observaba como su padre terminaba de ajustar el yeso en el brazo de Dib. Detrás de ella se encontraba la radiografía que el profesor Membrana se había encargado de realizar personalmente.

Estaba aburrida con todo eso pero no desperdiciaría una oportunidad de estar con su padre.

El científico aprovechó esa ocasión para probar el yeso en el que estaba trabajando, uno que permitía la regeneración del hueso roto pero que no impedía el movimiento y además incluía varios accesorios. Sería la primera vez que lo probaría en humanos.

No tenía su consola pero sus dedos se movían como si la tuviera. Estaba demasiado alterada como para controlar sus dedos, había pasado varias horas desde la última vez que tuvo su Game Slave entre sus manos y dudaba poder esperar más.

Estaba dispuesta a asesinar a los repartidores si no le entregaban su pedido ese mismo día. Con cada minuto que pasaba su ansiedad aumentaba.

—¿Te quedarás para la cena? —preguntó Gaz. Su padre había cancelado todos sus compromisos de la tarde para tratar la fractura de Dib.

—Sí, necesito observar cómo funciona el yeso, cuando lo utilicé en ratas terminaron comiéndose las extremidades —comentó el profesor Membrana mientras se quitaba los guantes, luego se dirigió a su hijo —. ¿No lo harás, Dib?

—No —respondió el menor sin prestarle atención, estaba más preocupado en buscar un lápiz que le quitara la comezón del brazo.

—Encargaré la pizza —agregó Gaz mientras buscaba el teléfono, no necesitaba del número pues ya se lo sabía de memoria. El Cerdo de la pizza era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo.

—¿Cómo fue que pasó esto? —preguntó el profesor Membrana y para Gaz fue inevitable recordar.

Todo comenzó en la mañana. Llevaba varias horas jugando cuando se quedó sin batería. Guardó su cónsola en el bolsillo y buscó un par de baterías. Encontró el empaque vacío, había demorado más de lo normal con ese videojuego por lo que olvidó comprar las baterías.

La luz roja parpadeante en su consola le recordó que debía apresurarse pues si esta se acababa perdería todo su avance. No podía permitirse que algo así sucediera, no solo porque se trataba de uno de los videojuegos más difíciles que había jugado sino por lo cerca que se encontraba de vencer al primer jefe, uno al que realmente deseaba derrotar.

Fue al cuarto de Dib para tomar algunas y poder enfrentarse al jefe final. Mentalmente pensaba en las formas en que torturaría a su hermano si no tenía lo que necesitaba.

Lo encontró en medio de una de sus investigaciones paranormal. Tenía un grueso libro en sus manos y al frente un peluche lleno de remiendos, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en que lo había sacado de la basura. No le dio importancia y entró a la habitación. Buscó en el armario y encontró las baterías. Inmediatamente las colocó dentro de su consola pero esta no encendió.

Las baterías estaban gastadas.

Las sacó y las lanzó contra la cabeza de Dib. El golpe no fue fuerte pero logró desconcentrarlo. No había sangre, eso la hizo enojar más.

—Gaz —le reclamó mientras se frotaba la cabeza —. Estaba a punto de invocar a Sachiko.

—¿Tan desesperado estas por novio? —le dijo ella sarcástica —pues déjalo que solo fastidias.

—Si hago el ritual correctamente el fantasma de Sachiko vendrá a esta casa —continuó hablando Dib, estaba demasiado emocionado como para notar la burla en las palabras de su hermana —. Ella vendrá a jugar a las escondidas pero podré hacerle varias preguntas. Gaz, si esto funciona tendré pruebas concretas de actividad paranormal.

—Invoca unas baterías nuevas, eso sería más útil —respondió Gaz mientras continuaba buscando.

Dib se levantó y se dirigió a su escritorio. De allí tomó un par de baterías y se las extendió a su hermana. Luego tomó el libro y empezó con el ritual. Llenó una taza con agua y dentro puso otra con agua de sal.

—¿Y el muñeco?

—Es un portal para llamar a Sachiko.

Gaz lo ignoró y continuó con su videojuego. O al menos eso hizo hasta que fue a buscar una gaseosa. Notó que la casa estaba a oscuras aunque el reloj señalaba que eran las once de la mañana.

Al ver a Dib bajar corriendo por las escaleras supuso que él era el responsable de lo ocurrido. Lo ignoró, estando tan cerca de vencer al primer jefe su interés por lo que hiciera su hermano no podía ser mayor.

—Sachiko está aquí —le dijo de manera atropellada —. Y no es nada amistosa.

Escuchó pasos bajando por las escaleras y notó como Dib buscaba esconderse. Le pareció divertido verlo tan aterrorizado hasta que la tomó del brazo y la obligó a esconderse detrás del sillón. El movimiento brusco ocasionó que el Game Slave se soltara de su mano y diera contra el suelo.

El fantasma de la niña pasó de lado. Desde donde estaba pudo verla. Su piel tenía un tono gris, parecía envuelta en una neblina morada y de su sonrisa brotaba un hilo de sangre. Era una niña pero había algo en ella que lucía inquietante. En sus manos llevaba unas tijeras manchadas de sangre.

Cuando Dib soltó su brazo ella se soltó y buscó su amado Game Slave. Cuando vio la grieta en la pantalla juró vengarse, cuando fracasó en su intento por encenderlo juró que su venganza sería terrible.

—Debemos escondernos —le dijo Dib ajeno a su enojo —. Si logramos sobrevivir durante veinticuatro horas ella regresara a su mundo.

—Tú mataste mi Game Slave —le dijo Gaz con su expresión más siniestra. Eso hizo a Dib temblar.

—Si sobrevivimos te prometo que te comprare otro —le dijo Dib con dificultad. Nunca había visto a Gaz tan enojada como en ese momento.

—Debes pagar —le dijo Gaz mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello del investigador paranormal.

—Puedo hacer que Sachiko regrese —le dijo Dib de manera entrecortada pues tenía problemas para respirar.

—Hazlo —le dijo Gaz antes de soltarlo con expresión sombría —. Y cuando Sachiko se haya ido vas y me compras la versión más nueva del Game Slave y videojuegos.

Sachiko regresó y se acercó a ella con sus tijeras en manos. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y las venas en ellos se hicieron más notarias. Comenzó a reírse y a murmurar que la mataría.

—Está en el segundo piso —agregó ella mientras señalaba la habitación de Dib. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder ver lo que Sachiko planeaba hacer.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que escuchara a Dib gritar asustado. Sonrió al saber que lo había descubierto pero esa sonrisa se borró al verlo bajar por las escaleras con una botella.

Lo primero que notó fue la herida que tenía en su pierna. De la misma brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre. Él iba corriendo pero el que tropezara fue lo que lo hizo bajar las escaleras con mayor velocidad.

También notó cómo protegía la botella. Parecía más preocupado en evitar que el frasco se rompiera que en amortiguar la caída.

—Con el líquido de esta botella hice el ritual, para terminar el juego se debe tomar un poco pero no se puede tragar y escupir, buscar a Sachiko y escupírselo. Luego repetir tres veces "Yo gano" —explicó Dib con dificultad, no le extrañaba que su brazo se hubiera roto en la caída.

Antes de que Dib le entregara la botella a Gaz, Sachiko apareció y se la llevó.

Gaz no tuvo problemas en liberarse del agarre de Sachiko. La niña fantasma lucía molesta y no tardó en volver al ataque. Ella la detuvo las tijeras centímetros antes de que se hundieran en su abdomen.

Forcejearon durante unos minutos antes de que pudiera liberarse. Ella planeaba retirarse pero al ver su antigua Play Station se detuvo. Gazlene se sentó y la encendió, dentro estaba la última versión del GTA.

Cuando Sachiko regresó ella estaba matando a una anciana que se metió en su camino por lo que no la notó. La niña fantasma se sentó a su lado y se dedicó a ver la pantalla.

—Dame el control —le exigió Sachiko.

—Cuando termine la partida —respondió Gaz.

No tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Dib apareció antes de que lo hicieran los tráficos y la escupió. Cuando terminó de decir el tercer "Yo gano" las luces volvieron al salón.

La razón por la que el profesor Membrana se enteró de la situación de su hijo fue porque había ido a la casa en búsqueda de unos documentos que necesitaba y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por el hecho que tropezó con la sangre que quedó en las escaleras.

"Eso le pasa por romper mi Game Slave" pensó Gaz cuando terminó de recordar y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

**Notas Autora:**

Sachiko está inspirada en el personaje del anime Corpse Party, el ritual y el juego en un juego de terror japonés. La forma de jugarlo es parecida pero varios detalles fueron cambiados.

Con este capítulo este fic ha terminado. Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios


End file.
